Virages
by Abyssanne
Summary: Les "anciens" de Poudlard, héros de la guerre reviennent pour une dernière année. Tout aurait pu ce passer normalement s'il n'y avait pas eut... La Boulle.
1. La Bétise de Blaise

Bonjour et bienvenu :) Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction longue ( et qui n'est pas une song fic, mais ça c'est un détail), je demanderais donc votre indulgence, si nécessaire. Tout appartiens à la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sauf l'histoire ^^

Cette fic est un yaoi (oh yeah !) donc si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est n'hésiter pas à regarder, et si vous n'aimez pas (hélààààs il existe bel et bien des gens qui n'aime pas le yaoi...inconcevable, non ?) ne lisez pas.

Rating : Je dit M comme un emblème ^^

(Pour ceux qui aime les musiques d'ambiance ce chapitre est à lire avec "Bliss" de Muse)

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : La bêtise de Blaise

Dans la vie il n'existe que deux sortes de choses : les choses dramatiquement banales et les chose vraiment surprenantes. Il est curieux de constater que c'est parce que certaines choses sont devenues classiques au point qu'elles semblent inéluctables alors que d'autre évènements, même s'ils sont, au fond, logiques, nous apparaissent comme stupéfiants, spectaculaires, inconcevables.

Comme souvent, tout commença par une choses aussi habituelle que le fait de se lever et d'aller prendre sont petit déjeuner dans la grande salle : Drago Malefoy, himself, et Harry Potter se disputaient.

Une dispute tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, au point que les amis des deux jeunes hommes ne prenaient même plus la peine de tenter de calmer le jeu ou de les séparer. Ils se contentaient de poursuivre leurs discussions comme si de rien était. Seul un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer que Blaise Zabini fixait la dispute avec un intérêt croissant, et surtout, paraissait au bord du fou rire.

Harry, debout dos au mur, serrait les points avec rage en écoutant Drago lui expliquer avec sa suffisance habituelle que lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir, tout le monde devait s'écarter pour ne pas prendre le risque d'entraver sa marche.

- Mais bien sûr Malefoy, tu ne veux pas un tapis rouge tant que tu y es ? Et des crieurs publics pour annoncer ton passage ?

Malefoy eu un sourire narquois.

- Oui, pourquoi pas…

- Parce que tu es absolument insignifiant Malefoy, et que tes déplacements n'intéressent personne, répondit Potter d'un ton cinglant.

Intérieurement le Sauveur du monde sorcier était ravi, il venait de voir sur le visage de Drago un plissement au coin des lèvres. Or ce petit rien était le signe incontestable de la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Mr Self-contrôle-total. Effectivement Drago émit un grondement digne d'un fauve, attrapa Harry par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur. Les yeux étincelants de fureur, à quelques centimètres du visage du Survivant il souffla d'une voix basse terriblement menaçante :

- Ce n'était pas une question Potter.

Et avant que son vis à vis ne puisse répliquer quoi que se soit il mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure. Harry écarquilla les yeux mais Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas là, relâchant la lèvre qu'il martyrisait il caressa une seconde de son souffle brûlant la bouche du Survivant avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Potter après quelques secondes d'intense stupéfaction sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis que, malgré lui, sa peau s'hérissait, parcourue de frissons incontrôlables. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester et Drago en profita pour y glisser sournoisement sa langue. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il sentait le goût du prince des Serpantards en lui. La langue de Malefoy caressa presque tendrement la sienne, provoquant des ratés effrayants dans les battements de cœur du Survivant. Harry senti l'une des mains de Malefoy se détacher de son épaule et glisser d'un mouvement irrésistible jusqu'à son cou puis sa nuque, intensifiant encore le baiser. Drago laissa échapper un soupire et Harry se cambra presque involontairement à ce son, plaquant ses hanches contre celles du blond. Leurs désirs se heurtèrent enflammant le creux de leurs reins. La violence de la sensation les obligea à se séparer, pour reprendre leurs souffles, égarés quelque part dans la bouche de l'autre.

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent figés, se fixant, les prunelles émeraudes plongées dans les yeux argents aux pupilles dilatées. Il se fit alors un silence plus pesant qu'une troupe de trolls des cavernes adultes. Tous les Gryffondors de la classe d'Harry ainsi que tous les Serpantards qui étaient avec Drago fixaient ébahis, les deux Némésis. Puis brusquement le silence fut rompu par un violent éclat de rire.

Blaise Zabini se tenait les cotes, plié en deux par le fou rire le plus monumental de sa vie. Son rire s'arrêta cependant brusquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard incendiaire de Drago Malefoy.

- Blaise…murmura de manière parfaitement audible le Prince des Serpantards…TU VAS MOURIR !

Et Malefoy fonça sur lui. Blaise qui n'avait pas les idéaux des Gryffondors prit aussi dignement que possible ses jambes à son cou.

Pendant ce temps Harry Potter restait collé au mur, les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de subir. Compatissants, les autres élèves présents s'approchèrent de lui pour tenter de le rassurer, à l'exception bien sûr des Serpantards qui échangeaient des regards assez fatalistes du genre « ça devait arriver ».

Plus tard, dans la salle commune des Lions, Harry ressassait ce qu'il s'était passé, entouré de Ron et Hermione. C'était un exercice assez périlleux pour le Survivant. Parce qu'il y avait à cette cogitation des effets secondaires plutôt gênants : à chaque fois qu'Harry s'attardait un peu trop en pensée sur ce baiser et ses détails, une érection se formait presque aussitôt dans son pantalon. Aussi restait-il silencieux tandis que ses meilleurs amis discutaient du pourquoi et du comment.

- Enfin il devait être drogué ou ensorcelé, c'est forcément quelque chose comme ça ! s'exclamait Ron. On embrasse pas son ennemi de toujours brusquement et en public !

- Moi je me suis toujours dit que Harry et Malefoy feraient un beau couple, répondit Hermione d'un ton joyeux.

Harry fut pris d'une crise de toux assez étrange alors qu'Hermione poursuivait :

- Si ça ce trouve, Drago est amoureux d'Harry depuis longtemps et là il a craqué ! Trop plein de frustration !

Ron cessa de tapoter le dos du Survivant et leva les yeux au ciel :

- Admettons, dans ce cas là, pourquoi s'est il précipité sur Blaise au lieu de continuer…ce qu'il avait commencé ?

- Je suppose que c'est parce que Zabini avait brisé l'instant en rigolant. Malefoy devait être furieux qu'il ait détruit le romantisme de la scène !

Cette fois Ron éclata franchement de rire :

- Attends, fit-il en reprenant son souffle, il n'y avait pas la moindre romance là dedans ! C'était purement…purement…

- Purement sexuel, compléta Harry.

Et il poussa un gémissement mortifié. A cette seconde il envisageait d'aller se livrer en pâture à quelques Scroutts à Pétards de manière à ne plus avoir à subir le souvenir d'avoir fait une chose « purement sexuelle » (et incroyablement excitante) en compagnie de Drago Malefoy !

Laissons le soin à Ron et Hermione de détourner de cette voie notre survivant favoris et allons plutôt faire un tour du côté de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy était assis sur le plus beau fauteuil de la salle, celui recouvert de velours côtelé vert, entouré de ses amis, eux aussi assis sur les autres fauteuils et canapés - à l'exception de Blaise Zabini qui était assit aux pieds de Malefoy, une laisse glissée dans un collier à pique fixé à son cou. Malefoy, bien sûr, tenait l'autre bout.

- Oh, c'est bon maintenant Drago, relâches moi ! protesta Blaise. Ce n'est pas de ma faute…

- Pardon ? s'enquit le Prince d'un ton glacial.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es mauvais joueur, compléta Blaise.

Malefoy l'ignora, se contentant de tirer un peu plus sur la laisse obligeant son nouveau chien à rester à moitié assis dans une position très inconfortable.

- Reconnaît quand même que tu y es allé un peu fort, fit remarquer Pansy en levant le nez de son livre. Tu savais pertinemment sur qui ça allait tomber !

Malgré sa situation Blaise ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

- N'empêche que…c'était grandiose pas vrai ?

Les autres Serpentards ne purent s'empêcher de hocher la tête en souriant tandis que Drago détournait le visage.

Grandiose…

Toujours en vie ? Votre avis est plus que bienvenu dans ces temps de noviciat, donc n'hésiter pas à le laisser ! Toute l'histoire est déjà écrite et partiellement corrigé par Arrya ma Super-bêta, donc je posterais en fonction de la demande et du programme de mes vacances ^^

Abyssannement votre...


	2. Trouver la Boulle

TAAADDDAAAAMMMM ! Et avec un jour d'avance s'il vous plait :) mouhahahaha ^^ Bref, la suite donc.

La journée qui suivit donna presque l'impression que tout était redevenu normal. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se croisèrent pas, et du côté de Harry personne ne fit de réflexions à ce sujet. Pas devant Harry en tout cas. Il faut tout de même préciser que les élèves de cette génération, c'est à dire tout ceux dont la septième année avait été avortée par la guerre, étaient dans une situation un peu particulière. Après la guerre, le collège Poudelard avait été reconstruit et rouvert alors que durant une année, les « héros » léchaient leurs plaies, étaient invités à différentes soirées et autres gala et conférences, voyageait, reformaient leurs familles…Jusqu'à ce qu'en septembre, un an après la fin de la guerre, ils reçoivent la lettre suivante.

_Cher monsieur/mademoiselle,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une série spéciale sera ouverte cette année au collège Poudelard pour les étudiants qui souhaiteraient y retourner pour passer leurs ASPIC ou approfondire leurs connaissances._

_Cordialement, Severus Rogue, directeur adjoint._

Y était joint une liste de matériel à acheter. Tous bien sûr ne s'y était pas rendus. Les classes avaient donc été jumelées : les Gryffondors avaient leurs cours avec les Poufsoufles et Les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles. Cela permettait des classes de trente élèves environs. Tous avaient dix-huit, dix-neuf ou vingt ans pour les plus âgés et la majorité avaient le statut un peu particulier de héros de guerre.

C'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas de Serpantards présents lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de potion, à l'exception bien sur du professeur lui même. Les élèves, suivants une routine bien rodée se placèrent derrière leurs chaudrons tandis que Rogue faisait apparaître la liste des ingrédients et la page du manuel correspondante. Harry commença sa préparation. Assez curieusement, depuis quelque temps, ses rapports avec la matière de potion avaient changés. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait que Rogue le laissait relativement tranquille, ou à celui que Drago Malefoy n'était plus là pour le perturber…Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry trouvait désormais de les potions était une matière plutôt relaxante. Quand la potion à préparer était difficile, elle occupait les mains et l'esprit pendant plusieurs heure, empêchant les pensées de dériver sur des sujets pénibles. Dans l'après guerre Harry s'était mit à faire des potions comme d'autres du tricot et sans être devenu un maître, il se débrouillait bien.

Or justement il avait grand besoin qu'on l'empêche de penser. Parce que l'image de Drago Malefoy et ses troublantes conséquences revenait un peu trop souvent à son goût. La guerre n'étant pas le meilleur temps pour développer sa sexualité Harry avait papillonné ici ou là, chez les garçons comme chez les filles, plus pour se changer les idées que par réel goût pour la chose. Mais maintenant il commençait à se demander s'il était possible qu'il soit un tant soit peu attiré par Malefoy. Juste un tout petit peu bien sûr. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui était quasiment impossible de se le sortir de la tête depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Voyons…

Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'y avait jamais songé avant que sa réaction était si forte. Levant le nez de son chaudron, il chercha une autre personne par qui il n'aurait jamais songé pouvoir être attiré. Très simple…

Le professeur Rogue était assit à son bureau, corrigeant des copies. D'un geste négligeant il fit passer l'une de ses longues mèches sombres derrière son oreille gauche, dévoilant son visage. Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il était plutôt bel homme. Bien sûr il avait au moins trente-neuf ans maintenant, voir quarante, mais il était de ses personnes à qui la vieillesse allait bien. Les rides qui s'étaient formées autour de ses yeux lui donnaient même un charme particulier, et Harry trouvait que son nez aquilin, loin d'être moche, relevait au contraire la finesse de ses lèvres et les méplats de ses pommettes. Inconscient de l'examen auquel on le soumettait Severus Rogue posa sa plume et se leva d'un mouvement ample et plein d'élégance. Il descendit de l'estrade et Harry put admirer sa haute taille et sa minceur, ainsi que la beauté incontestable de ses mains aux doigts blanc longs et délicats. Sentant finalement un regard fixé sur lui, le professeur tourna la tête, plongeant ses yeux si sombres dans ceux de Harry. Le Gryffondor rougit instantanément.

- Pensez-vous que les solutions de fabrication de la Klémantianne sont inscrites sur mon visage Mr Potter ? se renseigna Rogue, faisant résonner doucement sa voix de basse.

Harry secoua la tête, confus et baissa les yeux sur son chaudron. Une étrange mixture verte à pois roses y bouillonnait paisiblement. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait là Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Lentement il arriva en face de Harry, se pencha légèrement…Et Harry, sans comprendre pourquoi il n'avait plus le contrôle de ses gestes se vit, horrifié, monter sur la pointe des pieds, passer sa main sur la nuque de son professeur et coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il sentit Rogue tressaillir mais sans lui laisser la possibilité de se dégager il lécha sensuellement ses lèvres fines avant de pénétrer audacieusement sa bouche, ouverte sur le coup de la surprise. Le professeur avait un goût sucré surprenant au vu du personnage mais sa bouche était chaude et Harry se sentit étrangement contenté, apaisé. Doucement, avec une dernière caresse, il se détacha de son professeur, restant même quelques secondes à le fixer avec une forme de tendresse.

C'est alors seulement que la réalité de ce qu'il venait de faire le submergea. Le visage de Severus Rogue était blême et figé, tout les élèves le fixaient avec une forme fascination mêlée de crainte. Harry porta la main à ses lèvres, horrifié et choisit la seule et unique voie acceptable pour sa survie mentale : il sortit en courrant du cachot, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant un silence de mort.

Severus Rogue se redressa lentement et balaya la classe du regard. Tous les élèves, d'un même mouvement se recroquevillèrent derrière leurs chaudrons, priant tout leurs dieux que le professeur ne se défoule pas sur eux.

Harry couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Là, il appela le fantôme à grand cris et lui annonça qu'il venait habiter ici avec elle pour toujours. C'était après tout la meilleure solution ! Ceci étant des toilettes pour filles, aucun risque de voir surgir Drago ou Rogue. D'ailleurs il en était sûr, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir de honte. Alors il demanderait à Mimi de lui faire visiter les canalisations du château…Oui, ça pourrait être très intéressant.

A la fin du cours, ses meilleurs amis qui le connaissaient bien le rejoignirent et écoutèrent avec patience ses nouveaux projets d'avenirs. C'est alors qu'une petite boulle verte vint voler devant la figure décomposée du Survivant.

Une voix métallique s'en échappa :

- A vous de jouer ! Severus Rogue devra embrasser la prochaine personne … choisissez la suite !

- Oh ! s'exclama Ron d'un ton ravi, tout s'explique !

- Vraiment ?fit Harry d'un air dubitatif, moi je nage complètement. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais je viens d'entendre parler cette boule verte !

- Non, non je l'ai entendue aussi, dit Hermione en fixant la boule avec curiosité.

- Mais c'est normal enfin ! s'indigna Ron, c'est une Boulle. Elle m'a l'air très puissante d'ailleurs…

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, le genre de regard qu'échangent les élèves nuls en math après une résolution particulièrement brillante de problème. Vous savez, le moment où le professeur demande : Vous avez des questions ? Et où les dits élèves se retiennent de répondre : oui, est-ce que vous pourriez tout ré expliquer depuis le début…de l'année ?

- D'accord, d'accord, rigola Ron qui connaissait bien ce genre de regard, je vous explique. La Boulle, c'est un jeu sorcier. Au début on sélectionne une catégorie : baiser sur la bouche, pelle, suçon, caresse etc…on peut même choisir le mode aléatoire. Après le premier joueur choisit quelqu'un, par exemple, moi Ron, je choisis Harry. Et je choisis qui sera sa victime, par exemple la prochaine personne qui te dira une phrase contenant le mot radis. Si j'ai choisit le mode baiser, tu seras obligé de l'embrasser. Après cette victime devient ton sujet et c'est à Harry de décider qui sera sa victime. Vous comprenez ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione, c'est un genre de jeu de la bouteille mais en version sorcier !

- Attendez, attendez ! mais j'ai jamais participé à ce truc moi ! protesta Harry.

Hermione soupira d'un air compatissant et prit la main du Survivant pour lui expliquer d'une voix sentencieuse :

- Navré Harry mais tout ce tient ! Zabini à dû choisit Malefoy comme sujet et lui à dit d'embrasser…je sais pas moi, le prochain Gryffondor qu'il croisera peut-être. Et c'est tombé sur toi. A ce moment là, tu es entré dans le jeu que tu le veuilles ou non.

- C'est pour ça que Malefoy était fâché contre Zabini après !

Ron avait l'air ravi de celui qui vient de comprendre que l'œuf venait de la poule.

- Oui Ron, confirma Hermione. Et je suppose que Malefoy à aussi dû choisir quelque chose du genre « Harry Potter devra embrasser le prochain Serpentard qui lui adressera la parole »…Dommage, j'aimait bien l'idée de la juste colère après un moment de romance brisé…

A cet instant la Boulle cru bon de rappeler sa présence :

- A vous de jouer ! Qui Severus Rogue devra-t-il embrasser ?

Harry fixa la Boulle d'un air horrifié, réalisant que cet objet était responsable des deux baisers les plus étranges (et les meilleurs, mais ça il ne le dira jamais) de sa vie.

- Comment on arrête ce truc ? demanda-t-il à Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Je crois que tu as juste à dire « fin de partie » répondit le rouquin.

Harry s'exécuta et la Boulle émit un petit bruit déçu avant de s'envoler.

Blaise vit sa Boulle lui revenir en milieu d'après midi. Il se trouvait dans sa salle commune, entouré de ses amis.

- Déjà ? soupira-t-il. Bon alors je vais la relancer…

- Blaise ! Tu ranges ça et tu te fait oublier ! le coupa sèchement Drago.

Le Serpantard sembla mesurer ses chances de survit s'il désobéissait et parut conclure qu'elles étaient trop minimes pour prendre le risque.

- C'était une partie très intéressante, fit remarquer Pansy. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'Harry embrasse Rogue. Qu'est-ce que tu avais choisit Drago pour obtenir ce résultat ?

Drago avait blêmit et fixait maintenant Pansy comme si il lui était poussé des cornes (encore).

- Il a embrassé…commença-t-il d'une voix haché…Harry Potter à dû embrasser Rogue ?

- Mais oui, confirma Pansy, je croyais que tout le monde était au courant. Tu es un peu dans la lune en ce moment chéri.

Drago était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne s'offusqua même pas du petit nom que lui avait donné Pansy, preuve qu'il était vraiment choqué.

- Bon, je vais avoir une petite discussion avec le sauveur du monde Sorcier moi, décida brusquement le Serpentard.

Il appela son hibou qui se mit au garde à vous devant lui. Drago le chargea d'un message, le lança puis quitta la salle commune d'un pas vif.

- Dix contre un qu'il découche, lança Blaise d'un ton joyeux.

- Je tiens, répondit Pansy.

Aloooooors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis, histoire de limiter les dégats !


	3. Perdre la tête

Humhum...Alors ce chapitre contient... deviner quoi? Vouivoui, un lemon tout chaud ! Le M se justifie parfaitement je pense ^^ C'est mon tout premier lemon long et détaillé, donc j'espère qu'il est bien :) Après ce chapitre il faudra patienter deux petites semaines pour la suite, patience ! Et vive la Bretagne !

Oh ! et l'écoute de "beautiful lie de 30 secondes to Mars" est fortement conseillée !

Harry était assit dehors avec Ron et Hermione quand le hibou de Drago se posa devant lui. Harry manqua de s'étouffer, il connaissait bien ce hibou prétentieux et n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de son propriétaire. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et encouragèrent Harry à faire honneur à sa maison en détachant le message. Le Survivant attrapa le parchemin et le déplia sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de ses compagnons.

« Toi et Moi, salle 216, immédiatement ».

Concis, direct et précis. Au moins Malefoy ne tournait pas autour du pot.

- Bon, dit Harry en se levant, je vais y aller. Il fallait qu'on parle de toute façon, ne m'attendez pas pour aller au prochain cours.

- D'accord, répondit Hermione en bâillonnant Ron pour l'empêcher de bombarder de questions son meilleur ami.

Harry Potter, héros confirmé, tueur de Voldemort se rendit à la salle les jambes tremblantes. Pas que les jambes d'ailleurs. Tout son être frémissait à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Drago dans une salle de classe vide. Non ! Ne pas penser à ça ! s'ordonna-t-il. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que Drago avait dit pour qu'il se retrouve à embrasser Rogue, et accessoirement pour que lui l'embrasse.

- Devant la porte de la salle 216, Harry inspira lentement pour se donner du courage. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Drago Malefoy moqueur.

- T'as besoin d'une heure de préparation mentale pour oser entrer ? ricana-t-il.

- Non…absolument pas !protesta Harry.

Et il passa à coté de Malefoy pour entrer dans la salle aussi dignement que possible. Il remarqua au passage que décidément Drago avait presque dix centimètres de plus que lui et que vraiment ce n'était pas juste. Harry s'y attendait un peu : il avait toujours était petit et maigre, mais Drago n'avait jamais eu que cinq centimètres au maximum de plus que lui. Là sa bouche était au niveau de son nez. Alors qu'ils avaient le même âge. Espérant rendre moins flagrante la différence, il s'assit sur une table. Malefoy se plaça en face de lui et pendant quelques instants resta immobile.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'avec cette queue de cheval basse il était coiffé exactement comme son père. Mais pourtant il ne lui ressemblait pas. Drago avait le visage fin et délicat de sa mère, ce qui surprenait un peu pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Le Serpantard n'était ni massif ni maladroit, il avait beau faire près d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, il était resté élégant et curieusement gracieux.

- T'as fini de me mater ? lança Malefoy.

Harry sursauta.

- Je ne matte personne ! s'exclama-t-il avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

Malefoy éclata de rire. Un rire franc et clair qui parut illuminer toute la pièce pendant quelques instants.

- Si c'était vrai Potter, tu n'aurais jamais embrassé Rogue.

Et voyant l'air horrifié qui se peignait sur le visage du Balafré, Malefoy rajouta d'un ton narquois :

- Oui, Harry Potter devait embrasser la première personne qu'il materait en douce ! D'ailleurs le résultat m'a surprit. Je savais déjà que tu étais gay ou bi, mais delà à te savoir attiré par Rogue ! Enfin…Je reconnais qu'il est bel homme, conclu-t-il d'un ton sadique.

Harry était absolument écarlate. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, mettait très bien en valeur ses yeux verts.

- Et bien moi, Malefoy, répliqua Harry en levant la tête, je ne te savais pas gay ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé à m'embrasser ?

- C'est la faute de Blaise, soupira le Serpentard. Il m'a obliger à embrasser la prochaine personne avec qui je me disputerais. Autant dire qu'il il avait 99% de chance pour que ça tombe sur toi.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Au fait, on se disputait pour quoi déjà ?

- Je suis passé dans le couloir et tu m'as bousculé, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

- Attends un peu, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas : tu es passé dans le couloir, je ne me suis pas écarté et plutôt que de m'éviter tu m'as foncé dedans ?

- Possible, répondit le Serpentad avec un sourire carnassier, mais essais donc de le prouver, provoqua-t-il en s'avançant vers le Survivant.

Mal lui en prit, car Harry que la discussion avait détourné de sa séance de matage intempestif se retrouva avec les lèvres du Serpentard en gros plan. Des lèvres plutôt pâles mais charnues au contour élégant. Des lèvres qui se mouvaient avec sensualité pour articuler un mot dont le son ne parvenait pas aux oreilles du Gryffondor troublé.

Il sentit un souffle chaud s'échapper de ces lèvres pour venir caresser son visage et réalisa brusquement que Drago se trouvait maintenant debout juste devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille. Harry reversa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et ce qu'il lu dans les prunelles d'acier l'étourdit sérieusement. Drago rompit le contact visuel en penchant la tête pour aller murmurer à l'oreille du Survivant en prenant bien soin d'effleurer la peau ultrasensible de cet endroit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Potter ? souffla la voix douce.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Ses reins étaient en feu à un point presque douloureux. Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait ? Oh oui, il n'y avait plus que des désirs dans sa tête. Il en sélectionna un au passage et répondit :

- Embrasses moi Malefoy !

Et comme le Serpentard ne réagissait pas, il gémit :

- S'il te plait !

Et il plaisait à Drago qui, magnanime, fondit sur les lèvres si tentantes de sa proie. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-ce possible de la simple sensation de cette bouche se mouvant sur la sienne puisse l'enflammer à ce point ? Il avança encore et sentit Harry l'enserrer entre ses cuisses, et la table grincer. La langue du Serpentard pillait sans aucune pitié la bouche de Harry, se nourrissant des soupirs désespérés qu'il laissait échapper. Finalement, comme la première fois, Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches du Prince des Serpentards et l'attira plus contre lui. Quand Malefoy senti le membre si dur de Potter heurter le sien ce fut à son tour de soupirer. Et Harry ravit de ce son s'efforça de le faire recommencer en mordant doucement le lobe d'oreille du Serpentard. Drago fut traversé par un terrible frisson et ses mains tremblantes arrachèrent plus qu'elles ne défirent les boutons de la chemise du Gryffondor. Il passa avec délice ses mains sur la peau doré, se délectant des sons que produisait Harry alors qu'il évitait soigneusement les tétons. Il sentit la peau tendue du ventre se contracter quand il caressa le dessin assez marqué des abdos du brun. Et Harry étouffa son cri en plantant ses dents dans la chaire fine et blanche du cou de Drago quand celui-ci caressa sadiquement la fine ligne de poils noirs jusqu'à l'extrême bordure de son caleçon. Pour se venger il entreprit de déshabiller à son tour le Sepentard, mais celui-ci arrêta ses mains avec les siennes.

- Attends…, souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée, pas ici.

Et sans aucune pitié il s'arracha de l'étreinte du Gryffondor et le tira par le poignet. Lui, se laissa traîner dans le couloir par Drago. Nul ne vit passer les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés, rouges, magnifiques et impatients, et ce fut tant mieux pour eux. Finalement Drago ouvrit un portrait grâce à un mot de passe et fit entrer Harry dans une vaste chambre.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler il le plaqua contre la porte et reprit furieusement ses lèvres. Harry qui ne demandait pas mieux, toucha le tissu de la chemise de Drago, se concentra une seconde et la fit disparaître. Malefoy haussa un sourcil mais Harry l'ignora, trop occupé à admirer le torse présent devant lui. La peau de Malefoy était aussi pâle que du marbre ou de l'albâtre. Le Gryffondor caressa avec fascination le tracé parfait des pectoraux du Serpentard, sursautant presque de sentir sous ses doigts un anneau d'argent accroché au téton droit. Il passa son doigt en crochet dedans et tira doucement faisant se cambrer son ancien ennemi.

- Recommence ça deux fois plus fort Potter, ordonna-t-il.

Harry obéit avec plaisir puis fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs parcourus de frémissements du Serpentard. Il vit que ses doigts tremblaient, d'excitation, d'anticipation, d'émotions. Il passa son index sur la hanche gauche de l'autre, qui inspira brusquement. Drago avait les hanches étonnamment larges pour un homme, et cette particularité s'accordait avec la perfection de son corps. Harry s'accrocha au cou du Serpentard et frotta avec désespoir ses hanches contre les siennes, espérant se débarrasser de la tension intense et douloureuse de son sexe encore prisonnier. Malefoy eut un petit rire et détacha Harry de lui. Avec lenteur et sans le lâcher des yeux il enleva la ceinture du Gryfondor et lui enleva son pantalon en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher. Puis, toujours avec lenteur, il empoigna la verge qui se dressait sous le tissus du boxer. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure laissant échapper un son qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot. Le bruit stoppa le Serpentard qui fixa intensément son partenaire. Sans un mot il le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien et le jeta sur le lit. Harry se redressa sur les coudes et regarda Drago se déshabiller à son tour, ne gardant que son caleçon. Puis il avança à quatre pattes vers Harry, le poignardant de ses yeux d'acier, jusqu'à se glisser totalement contre lui. Le Gryffondor eut un cri et serra Drago contre lui. Pendant quelques instant ils restèrent là, enlacés, ondulants l'un contre l'autre, se délectant des vagues de chaleur que provoquait le va et vient de leurs épidermes l'un contre l'autre. Puis Malefoy tira d'un geste vif sur le caleçon d'Harry et lui enleva. Le sien disparut aussitôt. Le Survivant rigola doucement et monta les hanches pour faire rouler leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Les avant-bras de Drago qui le soutenaient se mirent à trembler dangereusement et le Serpentard recula. Recula encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres pécheresses se trouvent juste au-dessus de la verge turgescente de Potter, qui à cette vision rejeta violemment la tête en arrière. Drago embrassa doucement le gland, le suçotant doucement tout en enfonçant avec lenteur un doigt en Harry. A cet instant le Survivant perdit totalement la raison, entre les sensations que lui faisaient subir la bouche et les doigts du Serpentard il gémissait, soupirait, traversé de sursauts incontrôlables.

- Attends, trouva-t-il la force d'articuler. Aaah…pas…pas comme ça. Viens !

Malefoy s'interrompit aussitôt ne laissant que le manque au Survivant qui ferma les yeux, frémissant d'anticipation. Alors Drago écarta lentement ses chairs et le pénétra.

- Mm…Ah !

- Tu es sssssii…brûlant…étroit…Drago balbutiait, noyé dans une chaleur trop forte, trop puissante.

Sans pouvoir plus se retenir il se retira presque entièrement pour revenir s'y enfoncer brutalement. S'accrochant aux hanches du Survivant, caressant parfois son dos cambré à l'extrême, guidé par ses cris il vint, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, le regard chaviré. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus qu'un, réuni par un mouvement plus ancien que le monde, ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête et les abandonne ici, parmi les étoiles. Mais la chaire est faible et Harry jouit dans un dernier cri, rapidement suivit par Drago.

La Sauveur du monde sorcier s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration mais le monde était flou autour de lui. C'est avec plaisir qu'il se laissa aller dans un néant qui le submergea.

Le survivant battit des paupières, aveuglé et légèrement étourdit. Il s'assit et la douleur qui traversa son postérieur lui rappela pourquoi il se réveillait dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Lequel, penché sur un parchemin, assit à son bureau, ne lui adressa pas un regard.

- Il est quelle heure ? marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

- Dix-sept heures et vingt-huit minutes. On à loupé tous les cours de l'après midi et si tu ne te bouges pas d'ici une heure tu louperas également le repas et tes larbins vont sûrement en mourir, répondit Drago sans lever le nez de son travail. Tout compte fait ne bouges pas, c'est parfait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Pas d'inquiétudes à avoir, Malefoy restait Malefoy. A croire que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps et vit des petites marques rouges un peu partout, surtout au niveau des hanches où il y avait aussi des griffures. Non, pas un rêve. Il se leva, et le drap qui le recouvrait tomba au sol, le laissant totalement nu. Les mains sur la taille, le Survivant regardait Malefoy, il portait une sorte de boubou de couleur bleu sombre. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient librement autour de son visage. Sa bouche était légèrement crispée et son front plissé.

- Tu as un problème ? fini-t-il par réagir en levant la tête.

Confronté à la vision d'un Harry nu il haussa les sourcils et sentit malgré lui ses joues s'enflammer dans une réaction enfantine qui le mit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si le Survivant était absolument à croquer ? Voir à dévorer ? Comment parvenait-il à un équilibre aussi parfait entre sa petite taille, sa finesse et la résistance de ses muscles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas ridicule avec ses petites marques un peu partout, ses cheveux de jais en bataille et sa marque de drap sur le visage ? Le Serpentard n'en savait rien. En revanche, il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il s'attarda un peu trop sur les griffures sur les hanches et ce qu'elles évoquaient. Il était donc possible d'être encore excité par la simple vue d'une personne qu'on venait tout juste de baiser ? Malefoy secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur les comptes qu'il était entrain de faire. Peine perdue, il n'était plus du tout concentré. Et le bisou que posa Potter sur sa joue ne l'aida en rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? s'exclama-t-il en s'essuyant la joue d'un geste totalement puéril.

Le sourire de Harry s'accentua, prenant une teinte malicieuse.

- Désolé, tu étais vraiment trop mignon. Bon ! dit-il soudainement en regardant autour de lui, je peux utiliser ta douche ?

Malefoy hocha la tête, partagé entre l'agacement et l'envie qu'il avait d'aller mordre cette bouche moqueuse.

Harry ramassa le drap en se penchant de manière absolument indécente, le remit sur le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Voyant que Malefoy le fixait toujours, il se retourna vers lui et glissa :

- Tu peux me faire visiter si tu veux…

- Dégage Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Harry pouffa et rentra dans la pièce d'eau. Jolie, confortable, tout à fait digne d'une chambre de préfet à Poudelard. Ignorant la baignoire il rentra dans la cabine de douche. Il alluma l'eau, régla la température et soupira de contentement en passant ses mains sur son visage pour aller ensuite ébouriffer soigneusement ses cheveux. Curieusement détendu et heureux il ne sursauta presque pas quand des bras blancs possessifs vinrent lui entourer la taille.

Heu...toujours vivantes ? Donc je continue où je vous épargne et arrête les lemons foireux ? XD


	4. Proche mais pas trop

Chapitre 4 : Proche mais pas trop.

_Pardonnnn ! oui je sais, je suis tout à fait impardonnable :( M'enfin vous n'attendiez pas avec trop d'impatience quand même donc je vais peut-être échapper à la lapidation ? Non ? Si ? Humhum En faite j'ai eu des pitis problèmes de gestion et...En toute sincérité y'a peut-être plein de fautes dans ce chapitre -_- Je vais tenter de vous en épargner le plus gros ! Allez, enjoy !_

_

* * *

_

Le temps devint après ce jour une notion étrange à Poudelard. Hermione et Ron se doutaient que Harry leur cachait quelque chose mais ils évitaient de faire des remarques, attendant que leur ami s'ouvre à eux. Harry était dans un état étrange qui résultait du manque de sommeil, d'états d'excitation avancé régulier, et de la quantité toujours plus lourde travail dont ils étaient accablés. Un cocktail explosif. Pourtant de mémoire de Poudelariens il n'y avait jamais eu une si bonne ambiance entre les « anciens » du château. Les maisons ne s'opposaient plus, tout le monde fréquentait tout le monde et il n'était pas rare de voir la Boulle de Blaise voler autour d'élèves ravis ou déconfits. Les vacances de Pâques approchaient et avec elle les épreuves des ASPIC qui auraient lieu à mi-juin. Pourtant Harry ne stressait pas dut out. Il avait bien d'autres choses en tête. La relation qui s'était nouée entre lui et Drago était indescriptible. Tout en ne cessant jamais de se taquiner voir se disputer ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre avec une violence extraordinaire. Contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient tout les deux, une semaine de rapport plus que nombreux n'apaisa rien du tout. Au contraire, plus ils se découvraient, plus leurs corps s'appelaient, s'enchaînaient. Bien sûr tout cela restait toujours « purement sexuel », et Malefoy y veillait, au point que cela mettait parfois Harry un peu mal à l'aise. C'est vrai quoi, un petit câlin, même sans rien derrière, c'est bien aussi, un simple baiser en passant, un sourire…Mais le Serpentard, tout en étant un amant exemplaire refusait sans négociations possible toute ces « mièvreries ridicules ». A part ce détail, le Survivant était vraiment heureux. Jamais il n'avait eut une relation aussi longue et aussi…satisfaisante, malgré sa nature étrange. Cette stabilité lui faisait un bien fou. Seulement, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir se confier à Ron et Hermione, mais sur se sujet aussi Malefoy ce montra intraitable.

Harry avait abordé ce point en se rhabillant, un jeudi après midi dans une salle de classe vide. Presque aussitôt Malefoy c'était crispé :

- Désoler, ça ne va pas être possible Potter.

- Ecoute, je sais que tes « amis » obéissent à tout les ordres que tu leurs donnes mais moi j'ai confiance en les miens et leur cacher ça me pèse. Ils comprendront, tu sais, qu'on puisse être ensemble…

- Alors déjà, coupa Malefoy, on est pas ensemble ! Donc tu oublies. Et puis si j'avais envie d'exposer ma vie sexuelle ça serait fait depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Donc tu vas faire un effort et réfréner ton besoin d'épanchement, comprit ?

Harry fixa le prince des Sepentard, indigné. Tout l'agaçait, son ton, sa mine renfrogné, son regard méprisant. Pourquoi donc s'énervait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas une chose extravagante qu'il demandait.

- Bon, Malefoy, quoi que tu en penses, il t'est impossible de m'empêcher de parler à Ron et Hermione si j'en ai envie, or j'en ai envie, donc si tu tiens absolument à garder ça secret, il va falloir me convaincre et ce n'est pas en m'engueulant que tu vas y parvenir.

Le Serpentard s'assit et se pinça l'arrête du nez, s'efforçant au calme. Finalement il releva le visage et expliqua d'un ton posé :

- Si tes amis l'apprennent, forcément, à un moment ou à un autre les miens le sauront. Or la majorité d'entre eux doit absolument ignorer ce qu'on fait ensemble. S'ils l'apprennent…ça deviendra compliqué.

Harry haussa les sourcils, stupéfait. Malefoy était plus que sérieux et la fermeté de son regard l'effraya un peu. Il avait vite compris que les relations amicales entre les Serpentards ne ressemblaient en rien à celles qu'il avait avec ses amis. Mais delà à ce que Drago s'en méfie à ce point…

- Très bien, soupira le Gryffondor. Je ne leur dirais rien à ton sujet. Seulement que j'ai une relation, ce qu'ils doivent déjà avoir compris.

- Tu promets ? insista Drago.

- Mais oui.

Cette promesse, faite un peu à la légère, fut mise à l'épreuve le lendemain quand Hermione et Ron arrêtèrent brusquement , sur un signe d'Hermione, leurs activités respectives pour entourer Harry avec une mine grave.

- Harry, comença Hermione.

- Hermione, imita Harry avec un sourire.

- Ces derniers temps tu es étrange, attaqua-t-elle, nous avions décidé d'attendre que tu te confie, mais les examens approchent et toi tu ne cesses de sécher les cours et de disparaître sans un mot…Bref, tu n'es vraiment pas en configuration « travail » et …

- Bon, vas y, crache le morceau ! Comment elle s'appelle ? synthétisa Ron.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Je me rends ! Oui je vois quelqu'un, mais il se trouve que…

Le Gryfondor chercha une seconde des arguments plausible et la force de mentir à ses amis.

- Enfaîte c'est un garçon ! Et comme il n'assume pas son homosexualité il m'a demandé de garder son identité secrète.

Et paf ! dans les dents Malefoy, ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Ron et Hermione acceptèrent la chose très bien. La bisexualité de Harry n'ai pas un mystère pour eux et d'ailleurs, ça leur simplifiait la vie de ne plus avoir à ce demander constamment où était Harry. Bien sûr Hermione était désespérée par l'attitude désinvolte d'Harry vis à vis de ses examens, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune influence dans ce domaine.

Bref, tout ce passait bien. Contrairement à ce que redoutait Harry, Rogue n'avait fait aucune allusion au sujet du baiser, c'était tout juste si le Gryffondor surprenait parfois sur lui le regard un peu étrange du professeur. De tout manière, en tant qu'ancien espion, il était expert en dissimulation et s'il pensait quelque chose, le Gryffondor n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Seulement, ce statu-quo ne pouvait durer.

Un jour, peu avant les vacances de Pâques, Drago déclara :

- Juste pour info Potter : je rentre chez moi pour ces deux semaines.

Harry n'en fut pas surprit. Peut-être un peu déçu, Hermione et Ron partaient aussi, ils avaient proposés à Harry de se joindre à eux, mais Ron avait prit son meilleur ami à part pour lui expliquer qu'il allait emmener Hermione en voyage. Le Survivant s'était donc découvert une âme de cancre culpabilisant sur le retard qu'il avait prit et pressé que les vacances soient là pour travailler avec acharnement. Hermione était ravie. Seulement Harry dû s'avouer qu'il avait espéré que Malefoy resterait aussi. Ils auraient pu se voir un peu plus et peut-être…se familiariser l'un à l'autre, qui sait, devenir amis. Il soupira. Voilà qu'il retombait dans la mièvrerie la plus crasse.

Malefoy restait debout à le regarder. La déception du Survivant était visible sur son visage, bien qu'il semblait faire des efforts pour la dissimuler. Serrant les dents le Serpentard s'obligea à articuler :

- Tu ne vas pas me faire de scène, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te dois rien, on est pas du tout censé passer tout notre temps ensemble.

Le Lion releva la tête comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de fouet. Haussant les sourcils il répondit d'un ton narquois :

- Je sais Malefoy. Et je sais aussi que je vais affreusement te manquer.

- Certainement pas, répondit le Serpentard, je trouverais bien un autre trou pour me vider.

Drago regretta cette phrase à l'instant même ou elle sortie de sa bouche. Mais il ne pouvait…non il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'excuser…Il ne pouvait pas ! Potter était trop…Au moindre faux pas tout serait perdu. Il se redressa et tourna le dos au Survivant qui le fixait d'un air affreusement blessé. A cet instant il était encore dominé par une tristesse que sa fierté n'avait pas encore transformée en fureur.

Le Serpentard baissa la tête :

- Quand je pense que tout ça est arrivé à cause d'un simple baiser…

Le claquement violent de la porte lui répondit.

Harry, assit à une table de la bibliothèque ne décolérait pas. Ses yeux fixaient toujours la même page et les élèves assit aux tables autour avaient presque l'impression de voir le nuage de fureur noire qui voletait au dessus du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ron, Hermione ainsi que tous les élèves qui quittaient le château pour les vacances était partis avec le Poudelard Express. Laissé seul Harry pouvait laisser cour à la rogne qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée à ses amis. Il avait été ridiculisé, humilié, plus par une phrase de Malefoy que part tout ce qu'il avait subit comme brimades par les Dursley. C'était sûrement une sorte de châtiment divin, quelque soit le domaine, c'était toujours lui qui l'atteignait le plus profondément. Qui lui faisait le plus mal. Les poings crispés, il sursauta avec tout le monde quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volé.

Drago Malefoy entra, vêtu d'une cape de voyage et chercha quelqu'un des yeux, ignorant les regards hypnotisés qui le détallaient. De sa démarche de prince il slaloma entre les tables et aperçut finalement Harry qui se faufilait entre les rayonnages. Malefoy lui emboîta le pas. Il suivit le survivant de loin jusqu'à l'allée consacrée à la politique des anciennes républiques sorcière, l'allée la moins fréquentée de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il tourna à son coin il fut accueillit par un violent coup à la mâchoire qui le projeta contre une des étagères. Drago qui s'y attendait un peu, agita sa baguette magique qu'il tenait à la main et le Survivant se retrouva ligoté, bras en croix, plaqué dans un des recoin du rayonnage. Drago regarda amusé les yeux furieux qui le suivaient en lançant des éclairs.

- Mais comment as-tu fais pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? sourit-il, voilà un mystère.

- Ta gueule Malefoy, répondit le Survivant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas encore déguerpi ?

- Oh, il me restait encore une petite chose à faire…

Il sans rien ajouter commença à défaire la boucle de ceinture du Survivant.

- Malefoy ! cria Harry.

Le Serpentard plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

- Voyons, silence, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'on te surprenne dans cette position…Et dans cette tenue, ajouta-t-il en baissant la braguette du Survivant de son autre main.

Potter répondit d'un regard furieux. Alors Drago enleva sa main pour aller la plonger dans le caleçon du Survivant et empoigner sa verge qui se dressait déjà. Harry secoua désespérément la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Cette fois Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il engouffra sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, se collant complètement contre lui sans cesser de le caresser. Il senti avec sadisme le Survivant gémir malgré lui. Et lorsqu'il fut sûr que le plaisir l'avait rendu assez soumis il libéra sa bouche pour descendre sur le cou…Descendre le long du ventre sans s'y attarder, à peine une caresse de la main par dessus le tissu, descendre jusqu'à engloutir l'érection du Survivant qui se mit à mordre ses lèvres pour empêcher tout son de les franchir. La bouche de Drago allait et venait sur lui, le rendant fou, fou de colère, fou de désir…le léchant comme une sucrerie, à genoux devant lui et totalement dominant. Quand enfin Harry cru qu'il allait jouir et que cette nouvelle humiliation allait enfin finir Malefoy l'abandonna soudain. Le Survivant serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de frustration et concentra sa magie sur les liens qui le retenait. Mais avant qu'il ne parvienne à les faire céder, Malefoy fit une chose impensable. Il baissa son pantalon, et sans préparation, sans hésitation s'empala sur la verge dressée. La sensation des chaires de Malefoy l'enserrant comme dans un étau arracha un cri à Harry qui s'enfonça plus encore.

Drago sentant le Survivant le pénétrer plus profondément encore ne pu retenir un sanglot. Il n'avait pas pensé que la douleur serait si forte, il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à aimer cette douleur à la folie. Sans qu'il sache comment, Harry était parvenu à se détacher, Malefoy sentit ses bras se refermer sur sa taille et tout son corps le plaquer contre les rayonnages, faisant grincer l'antique bibliothèque. Il se mit à gémir sans honte et sans retenue en sentant le membre le pilonner durement.

- Silence Drago, souffla Harry. Les gens vont t'entendre.

Drago frissonna à la voix douce du Survivant qui contrastait avec la dureté délicieuse de ses mouvements. Finalement Harry le bâillonna de sa main et jouit en sentant le Serpentard lécher désespérément ses doigts. Malefoy le suivit immédiatement, mordant la main de Potter pour étouffer son cri.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'écroulèrent sur le sol et sans pouvoir se retenir Drago serra très fort Harry contre lui en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles puis le bruit des voix des autres élèves les ramenèrent à la réalité. Malefoy se redressa rapidement, lança sur eux deux un sort de nettoyage et se rhabilla.

- Tu es complètement fou Malefoy, chuchota Harry en faisant autant.

- Sûrement autant que toi, ricana le Serpentard. Tout ça à cause d'un baiser, répéta-t-il en en posant un dernier sur les lèvres meurtries du Survivant.

Puis il quitta le rayonnage et la bibliothèque sans se retourner, laissant Harry totalement déboussolé.

Heuuu...Toujours vif et alerte ? Pour ce lemon je plaide non coupable, je n'avais l'intention d'écrire qu'un soft et aller savoir pourquoi ça à dégénéré...XD Enfin comme on dit l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ^^ La question est : suis-je pardonnée ?


	5. Et ça me fera des vacances ou non

La suite ? En avance ? Sérieux ? Hééé oui ^^ Remerciez platement cet être merveilleux qu'est ma Darling et qui m'à reproché de vouloir ça mort avec mes suspenses de publication stupides ^^Ceci entraînant cela, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :) (Darling, Zeee t'aime FFFooorrrttt !)

**Chapitre 5 : Et ça me fera des vacances…ou pas.**

Plus tard dans la semaine, Harry en était toujours à tenter de gérer le trop plein de ses émotions. Il avait bien comprit que le comportement de Malefoy était sa manière à lui de s'excuser. Mais en fait, un autre problème que le Serpentard lui occupait l'esprit : quand Drago avait dit « tout ça à cause d'un baiser » un autre baiser donné dans presque les même circonstances lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Que pensait Rogue ? S'imaginait-il que Harry l'aimait en secret ? Ou alors qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour l'humilier ? La seconde réponse était plus probable et cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise, certes il avait bien senti que Rogue avait apprécié le contact, mais c'était flatteur, pas humiliant pour lui.

Depuis la guerre il avait apprit à considérer Rogue comme un héros et un stratège hors pair, le Serpentard avait depuis longtemps conquit son respect mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lui prouver. Et ce baiser ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Après s'être trituré les méninges pendant encore trois jours Harry arriva à la conclusion imparable qu'il lui fallait s'excuser auprès du professeur.

Comme souvent pendant les vacances tous, professeurs et élèves restants étaient réunis à la même grande table. C'est là qu'Harry avait apprit que si Rogue était toujours absent aux repas pendant les vacances c'est qu'il travaillait sur une nouvelle version de la potion Tue Loup, passe temps qui occupait tout son temps libre, ou presque. Aussi décida-t-il de se présenter le soir même à la porte des appartements du Maître des Potions pour lui demander pardon de ce…baiser volé.

Quand il fut sur place, ses résolutions faiblirent, cependant. La réalité de ce qu'il avait fait, c'est à dire embrasser Rogue, la terreur des cachot, le frappait de plein fouet. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit baiser du bout des lèvres, mais d'un vrai baiser profond et donné dans les règles de l'art. Harry, soudainement apeuré fit demi tour, mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas que son courage Gryfondoresque le rattrapa. Il se planta de nouveau devant la porte et inspira profondément.

- Vous comptez continuer ce manège longtemps encore ?

Harry sursauta. Le maître des potions se tenait immobile et le fixait d'un air plutôt amusé. Tandis que Harry tentait de reprendre contenance, il le bouscula gentiment et posa une de ses mains sur la porte qui s'ouvrit. Il rentra dans ses appartements sans un regard pour le survivant qui resta planté là, un peu perdu. Rogue posa le sac en papier qu'il portait sur la table, saisit sa baguette l'agitât et différentes plantes sortirent du sac pour aller se diriger toutes seules vers une porte grise qu'elles traversèrent sans mal. Finalement le professeur se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, dissimula un sourire et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait sec :

- Vous ne vouliez pas entrer ?

- Si si ! répondit-il en entrant avec précipitation.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Harry s'obligeait à ne pas trop laisser son regard fureter dans tout les coins mais la curiosité le dévorait. En décidant de se rendre aux appartements de Rogue, il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Que ce lieu n'avait rien à voir avec son bureau, sa salle de classe ou sa réserve. C'était l'endroit où Rogue vivait pendant l'année. Bien sur Harry s'était attendu assez stupidement à un endroit strict, bien rangé et austère. Mais les appartements n'étaient pas du tout comme ça. L'entrée qui tenait lieu également de salon était vaste. Le sol était en carreaux, recouverts de tapis colorés par endroits. Il y avait une petite table sur laquelle était posé un vase rempli de plantes vertes sombres semées d'argent. La plus part des murs était recouverts d'étagères débordantes de livres, à l'exception d'un seul où était une large fenêtre magique qui pour le moment montrait seulement des nuages comme s'ils se trouvaient à une hauteur vertigineuse. Il y avait aussi quelques fauteuils et des poufs à l'air bien moelleux. Plus surprenant encore, un gros chat noir doté d'ailes noires également dormait profondément sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Il y faisait bon. L'air était étonnement léger, comme si le printemps qui refusait de se montrer à l'intérieur était déjà présent ici.

Harry finit par revenir à Rogue, qui avait à son tour passé la porte grise, en l'ouvrant, laissant apercevoir derrière un atelier remplit de matériel en tout genre pour les potions. Le professeur se posa devant Harry les mains sur les hanches.

- Bon, à votre gauche, derrière la porte noire, il y ma chambre et la salle de bain. La visite étant terminée, avez-vous quelque chose de particulier à me dire ou avez-vous juste décidé de rester planté là à tout fixer de vos yeux de merlan frit ?

Le Gryfondor rougit de confusion, puis se reprit.

- Oui. Enfin non…Heu je voulais…

Les mots refusaient de s'échapper en ordre de sa bouche, il lui semblait se retrouver dans la même situation que lorsqu'il avait demandé à Cho de l'accompagner au bal. Se giflant mentalement de cette comparaison, il regarda Rogue d'un air suppliant, espérant qu'il allait lire dans ses pensés. Mais le professeur se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de le planter là. Impuissant Harry le regarda pousser la porte noire et entrer dans sa chambre. Il en sorti quelques minutes plus tard débarrassé de sa longue cape et de son austère robe de professeur. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon noir en lin. Tout cela n'aida guère le Survivant à réfléchir vu que son cerveau était désormais entrain de détailler le corps de son professeur en se faisant la réflexion que même vêtu « simplement » il était toujours aussi grand, aussi large d'épaules tout étant du genre maigre et toujours aussi impressionnant et majestueux. Quand son regard remonta sur la figure de Rogue dont l'expression était totalement indéchiffrable il lança soudainement :

- Pardon !

Le professeur haussa de nouveau les sourcils.

- Merlin, si nous en somme à l'instant des grandes révélations cela mérite au moins une tasse thé.

Et avec un sourire, nettement moqueur cette fois, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, fit apparaître un service à thé et servit deux tasses. Puis il se releva et fit galamment signe à Potter de s'assoir. Le Survivant s'exécuta un peu éberlué. Sous l'œil attentif de son professeur très à l'aise, il ajouta du sucre, encore du sucre, plein de sucre à son thé. Puis il commença à le boire. Le thé contenait peut-être un apaisant, ou le fait de s'asseoir et d'accomplir ces gestes simples l'avait rassuré, en tout cas il se sentait beaucoup mieux. D'une voix plus calme il expliqua à Rogue le problème posé par la Boulle de Blaise tout en évitant soigneusement de mentionner que son gage était d'embrasser la personne qu'il matait en douce.

- Voilà, donc je voulais vous demander de me pardonner pour ça et aussi pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de le faire.

Severus le regardait avec un sourire tranquille, chose rare chez lui. Pendant quelques instants seul le silence résonna, étonnement dénué de tension. Étonnement paisible. Finalement le professeur déclara :

- La Boulle existait déjà quand j'étais élève et causait déjà ce genre de soucis à l'époque.

Son sourire s'accentua un peu au souvenir des « soucis » en question.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je vous pardonne.

Harry eu un large sourire, soulagé. Il pouvait partir et finir ses vacances sans mauvaise conscience maintenant. Pourtant curieusement, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il avait très envie de rester là, à regarder son professeur et à laisser son professeur le regarder…Quoi ? Non ça n'avait rien de louche, c'était normal, il était juste bien.

Mais Rogue finit par faire disparaître assez brusquement le service à thé et se leva :

- Merci de votre visite si distrayante Mr Potter, conclu-t-il.

Il avait cessé de sourire et sa mine était renfrogné. Harry ressenti son congé comme une claque et malgré lui se sentit vraiment désappointé. Il se leva à contre-cœur et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

- Attendez ! ordonna soudain Rogue.

Harry se figea et se retourna pour trouver le professeur juste devant lui, son éternelle expression mystérieuse sur le visage. Seuls ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat exceptionnel. Sans un mot il saisit son élève par les épaules, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, une simple pression des lèvres, puis plus intensément. Harry soupira de bien être et se coula contre son professeur, nouant paresseusement ses bras autour de son cou, renversant la tête en arrière. L'instant une seconde fut suspendu, puis Severus Rogue se recula légèrement et souffla :

- Un baiser pour un baiser, nous sommes quittes.

Et il détacha doucement les bras du Survivant, ouvrit la porte, le poussa encore dans le couloir et referma la porte avec un sourire un tantinet narquois devant sa mine de chat perdu.

Harry resta un long moment figé devant la porte.

Puis sans réfléchir il tambourina de toutes ses forces dessus.

Rogue ouvrit, impassible et se mit dans l'ouverture :

- Oui Mr Potter ?

Pour toute réponse Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, posa sa main sur la joue du professeur et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, encore. D'abord surprit Rogue répondit très vite au baiser, enlaçant le plus jeune et l'attirant à l'intérieur. Harry n'entendit même pas la porte claquer derrière lui. La douceur des lèvres, la puissances des mains et surtout le bonheur, le bonheur absurde et sans mesure. Harry était incroyablement heureux, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Rogue cesse de l'embrasser et seul le manque d'air l'obligea à séparer leurs bouches.

- Vous êtes devenu fou, Potter ? murmura Rogue.

- Je crois que je le suis depuis longtemps, répondit Harry tout contre lui.

De là il perdit le fil. Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient restés là, juste à s'embrasser, le visage, le cou, leurs mains parcourant leurs vêtements sans qu'aucun n'ose aller plus loin. Harry eut seulement conscience de s'arrêter parfois pour découvrir avec des coups au cœur un sourire lumineux sur le visage du professeur, la douceur de son regard, son odeur, sa chaleur. Finalement quand ils se séparèrent il se retrouva essoufflé, excité et Severus Rogue le tenait à bout de bras.

- Stop, stop, Potter…haleta-t-il. On se calme.

Harry s'obligea à ne plus bouger.

- Il est tard, reprit le professeur, vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Les yeux du Gryfondor dérivèrent vers la porte noire.

- Non, dit immédiatement Rogue, hors de question. Dans votre lit.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé et Rogue déclara avec un sourire :

- Désolé Potter, mais au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué j'ai plus de trente ans et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais accepter les coups d'un soir.

- Et si ça n'en n'était pas un ? répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Alors ça serait quoi Potter ?

Le Gryfondor recula d'un pas et baissa la tête. Impossible de répondre à cette question.

- Bonne nuit Potter, conclu Rogue.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

Il quitta les appartements du professeur et rejoignit sa salle commune.

_AlooOOoooorssss ? Vous en pensez quoi maintenant ? Vous êtes perdus ? Déboussolés ? Déçus que ça ne se soit pas fini en lemon (petits canailloux ^^) ? Furieux contre cet être inconstant qu'est mon chti Ryry ? Heureux et partisans que tout ça se termine en plan à trois ? Hinhinhin XD_

_J'attends avec une impatience grandissante vos commentaires :)_


	6. Respirer

Voilà la suite ! Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, ça me fait vrrraiment très plaisir. La réponse au anonymes est à la fin :) Vous pourrez les lires...enfin si vous êtes toujours en vie XD On ne tape pas sur l'auteur !

Chapitre 6 : Respirer

La nuit qu'il passa fut loin d'être calme, la journée qui suivit fut pire encore. Assit sous un arbre du parc Harry ruminait, telle une vache. Mais faute d'herbes appétissantes c'était ses pensés qu'il ressassait encore et encore à en devenir fou. D'abord l'étrange relation avec Drago…

Le Survivant était persuadé d'y trouver son compte, mais les derniers jours lui avait fait sentir qu'il manquait quelque chose. La « discussion » avec Rogue avait souligné cette chose dont la nature échappait toujours à Harry. Actuellement s'il avait fallut être franc avec lui même (ce qu'il évitait de faire), le Survivant aurait avoué qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : retourner auprès du professeur et y rester au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Mais où trouver les arguments pour le convaincre de le garder ?

Harry ne savais plus très bien où il en était, mais en un jour la douceur, la tendresse et la sécurité qu'il ressentait entre les bras de Rogue lui manquait cruellement. C'était comme s'il comblait un gouffre qu'il portait inconsciemment en lui depuis toujours. Et Drago ? Il ne lui manquait pas ? Harry soupira. Si Malefoy lui manquait, plus encore. Mais justement ! Rogue lui offrait des émotions si différentes qu'elles servaient de placebo contre le manque-de-Drago.

Le Sauveur du monde sorcier abattit son poing par terre. Etait-il si égoïste ? Comment pouvait-il oser songer à se servir de Rogue de cette manière ?

- Mais j'ai besoin de lui, dit-il à voix haute, j'ai besoin de Rogue. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible de se sentir aussi bien…

- Arrêtez vous allez m'attendrir.

Harry sursauta. Severus Rogue se tenait juste devant lui le dominant de toute sa taille. Le professeur s'accroupit. Il n'était absolument pas censé être ici, absolument pas censé faire ça. En plus sa potion l'attendait…Mais pourquoi était toujours aussi faible face à se gosse ? Pourquoi le seul fait de le savoir malheureux à quelques pièces de lui l'empêchait de vivre tranquillement sa paisible vie de célibataire ?

Potter le fixait, encore un peu rougissant de s'être fait surprendre. Rogue se gifla mentalement et déclara :

- Nous allons jouer à un jeu Potter. Pendant les quatre jours qu'il reste vous allez oublier Poudelard, le monde, et je vais en faire autant. Puis quand les vacances seront finies nous reprendrons nos chemins séparément, je ne vous devrait rien et vice versa. Etes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Accoudé au rebord en bois blanc de la fenêtre Harry regardait la mer rouler et s'écraser sur le rivage de sable clair. Le ciel était encore très pâle, blanc et rose, un ciel où le soleil point à peine. Le jeune homme sentit des mains entourées sa taille et un corps s'appuyer contre son dos. Avec un sourire ravi il se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Les deux silhouettes restèrent là, immobiles se repaissant de la présence l'un de l'autre, de cet étrange miracle, cette chance d'être si heureux ici et maintenant. Finalement un bruit de clochette annonçant que le petit déjeuner était servit conclu cet instant.

- Très bien Harry, à votre prochain anniversaire je vous offre une fenêtre magique.

Harry se détacha de la vue et se laissa entraîner vers la table en riant.

- J'aime particulièrement cette vue. Mais je veux bien le cadeau quand même.

- C'est la vue qu'on a de ma chambre, chez moi.

La main tendue vers un croissant Harry releva la tête vers les yeux noirs.

- Vous avez une maison Severus ?

- Bien sur que oui ! Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je passais mes vacances dans l'Impasse du Tisseur ? J'ai une maison en Bretagne, au bord de la mer, elle vous plairait.

- J'en suis sur ! Vous m'y emmènerez un jour ?

Severus prit le temps de se servir une nouvelle tasse de thé et répondit :

- Si vous voulez.

- Je veux, répondit Harry d'un ton narquois.

Il se leva, attrapa la main de Rogue, l'obligeant à abandonner son petit déjeuner presque fini pour se dresser devant lui.

- Et vous savez où je voudrais que vous m'emmeniez ? Là, tout de suite ?

Severus pencha la tête avec un sourire tendre

- Dites toujours…

Harry monta sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille :

- Dans les étoiles.

Alors Severus tourna la tête pour intercepter ces lèvres mutines. Passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry il caressa sa bouche du bout de la langue avant de la mordiller sensuellement. Harry eut un gémissement ravi et ouvrit sa bouche, impatient de sentir le goût sucré de Rogue devenu si familier, sur ses papilles. Il vient comme toujours tendrement envahissant, chavirant ses pensés. Les longues mains encadraient son visage effleurant les tempes, les pommettes, les joues…Le regard brûlant de Severus consumait sans fausse pudeur le Survivant. Il l'admirait à chaque secondes qui passaient et Harry goûtait cette admiration avec délices. Dans les bras puissants de Rogue il se sentait beau, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il détacha lentement ses mains et en embrassa les paumes, mordilla la peau si fine des poignets avant de revenir aux sensibles bouts des doigts qu'il suçota en fixant son professeur avec une expression parfaitement indécente. L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre à la porte noir. Il le déposa au creux des draps sombres, comme un bijoux dans son écrain. Harry devenait dans ses instants là une sorte de divinité païenne à laquelle Severus rendait un culte, le vénérant pendant des heures entières. Harry l'encourageait de ses soupirs et de ses frémissements, le remerciant de ses attentions en les lui rendant avec ferveur. Il avait appris où mordre, où sucer, où s'attarder juste une seconde pour faire durer le plaisir. Faire durer. Avant Seveurs c'était impossible, trop intense, trop violent. Là ils restaient aux portes du Paradis, vacillants dans une douce folie pendant si longtemps que plusieurs fois Harry cru y perdre définitivement la raison.

Il aimait passionnément le corps de Rogue. Blanc sans avoir une pâleur de marbre, tout en angles durs, adoucis par une texture plus douce que la soie. Harry léchait le dessins des muscles en ayant l'impression de sentir la peau glisser, rouler sous sa langue. Le membre imposant du professeur l'avait un peu effrayé au début, mais sa lenteur et son habileté faisaient que c'était souvent Harry qui le premier craquait et venait mourir sur cette verge tendue, suppliant Rogue de mettre fin à ses tourments. Il adorait quand il s'allongeait sur lui, l'écrasant délicieusement de son corps et murmurant à son oreille. La voix de Rogue était grave et devenait exquisément rauque quand il était excité. Et les promesses qu'il soufflait au Survivant étaient toujours tenues. Harry se faisait enfant pour se faire câliner sans cesse et apprenait vite à devenir adulte pour inciter son professeur à franchir les limites avec lui. Quand les longs doigts s'enfonçait en lui le jeune homme avait découvert qu'on pouvait pleurer sans amertume ni douleur, juste pleurer de plaisir, d'anticipation, de bonheur de se sentir vivant jusqu'à la pointe des cils. Severus ne se lassait jamais du vertige qui se dessinait dans les émeraudes quand il commençait à perdre la raison, et Harry avait apprit à reconnaître le trouble dans les yeux si sombres de Rogue quand il perdait tout son beau contrôle pour s'abandonner à ses envies. Plusieurs fois, ils jouirent ensemble, à la même seconde, terrassés par la même vague de plaisir, et souvent Harry, avant que Rogue ne se retire murmurait :

- Non, s'il vous plait, restez encore un peu…

Et Severus restait en lui, enserré dans sa chaleur, profitant un peu plus longtemps de cette sensation d'accomplissement et de bonheur qui les submergeaient quand ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Comment parler des quatre jours écoulés ? De tout ce temps ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble une seule fois. Parce que « coucher » ce n'était pas ça. Quand on couchait, et Harry en savait quelque chose, on ne se réveillait pas dans des bras sécurisant avec la caresse d'un baiser sur son front. Il y avait toujours après ce drôle de sentiment de dégoût, cette sensation d'être un peu crasseux au fin fond de sois. Quand on couchait, qu'on baisait avec quelqu'un, on ne passait pas des heures juste à se caresser, se découvrir, s'apprivoiser. La langue d'Harry avait parcourut au moins cent fois les fines cicatrice dont le corps solide de Severus était couvert. La courte qui lui barrait le genou droit, la fine qui glissait sur l'une de ses omoplates, la douce de son poignet, l'affolante sous son nombril…Il était mort encore et encore sous les mains habilles du professeur. Il avait tremblé dans ses bras écoutant des bribes de son histoire tourmentée mais tellement riche. Lui même avait confié à voix basse ses angoisses de petit garçon livré à un monde auquel il ne connaissait rien, de jeune homme censé sauver ce monde, de jeune adulte un peu déboussolé.

Il y avait eu tellement de mots ! Murmurés, soufflés, chuchotés, dit…Aucun jeté, aucun perdu, aucun ignoré. Harry avait trouvé une moitié qui pouvait le compléter. Il avait banni tout les tracas et toutes les hésitations de son esprit. Ne sortant que par poudre de cheminette et seulement pour aller loin il avait oublié le monde avec Severus. Oublier Drago était plus difficile. Parfois un éclair blond l'éblouissait, un sursaut de culpabilité tordait ses entrailles…

Mais alors il y avait les yeux sombres de Severus qui lui disaient qu'il était là, qu'il le savait indécis, qu'il ne lui demandait rien.

Curieusement il n'était pas passé au tutoiement. C'était la seule barrière que Severus avait refusé d'abattre, le dernier garde-fou qu'il avait laissé pour rappeler que tout cela n'était pas fait pour durer. Que ce n'était qu'un instant de répit entre deux tempêtes. Dans sa tête, Harry comparait ce vouvoiement qui étaient la seule chose qui entravait leur familiarité avec la distance incroyable que le fait de ne pas pouvoir appeler Drago Malefoy par son prénom imposait. Cela résumait bien la différence de ses deux relations.

Finalement vint la fin des vacances. Debout entre les deux sangliers qui surmontaient le portail de Poudelard, Harry était incapable de dire si tout cela avait duré une seconde ou un siècle. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été lavé de l'intérieur, d'être né une nouvelle fois. Et quand Hermione en l'embrassant lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais eu meilleure mine Harry lui répondit qu'il avait passer des vacances…Magiques.

Les trois amis étaient réunis. Ron et Hermione avait enfin conclu et l'ambiance était excellente tant ils débordaient de bonheur. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir pour la salle commune quand Harry aperçut une chevelure blonde.

Entouré de Blaise et Pansy, Drago avançait, de sa démarche si incroyablement élégante et sensuelle dont chaque pas appelait les observateur au respect le plus total. Le Survivant senti son cœur se figer l'espace d'une seconde et reprendre sa course à toute vitesse. Il avait presque oublié la finesse des traits du Serpentard, le charme magnétique qui se dégageait de sa silhouette forte et pourtant si délicate. Il avait presque oublié les gestes déliés et l'expression hautaine. Les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur lui, si peu de temps, puis il poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi se serait-il arrêté ?

Heu...hihi^^ Bon, je vais m'éclipser rapidement...Et surtout ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives, dites vous que tout ça est fait pour votre plus grand bien :)

Diaboliquement Votre,

Abyssanne.

RAR annonymes :

Caty: Déçue ? Pourquoi ? serais-tu une fan inconditionnelle et irréversible de Drarry ? Humm dans ce cas je crois que j'ai aggravé mon cas non ? ^^

Lolu : Arigato :) j'ai corrigé ce petit blasphème ^^

Moimoimoi : Severus ? Mochus ? NUS ! Impossiblus ! Mais bon, je suis bien plaçé pour savoir qu'on résiste également difficilement aux charmes sulfureux de notre dragon favorus ^^


	7. Atterrissage

Chapitre 7 : Atterrissage.

Vers huit heure du soir, Harry se rendit tout de même à la chambre de préfet de Drago. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il voulait tout arrêter ou si c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y aller. Il frappa à la porte, trois coup.

Elle s'ouvrit. Harry entra. Drago était debout, face à lui, inexpressif. La porte claqua. Et Harry se retrouva serré dans les bras du blond. Enlacé à en étouffer. L'odeur douce et acide du Serpentard l'envahie, l'enflammant comme à chaque fois. Il tira sa chemise et posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre, incroyablement comblé par la sensation de la peau fine et frémissante sous ses doigts. Drago inspira à quelques centimètre de sa bouche mis-close, comme pour avaler son odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry sans pour voir s'en empêcher.

- Tais-toi, répondit Drago.

Et pour appuyer cette résolution il le bâillonna de ses lèvres.

C'était comme retrouver une force, une énergie perdue. Surfer sur une vague infiniment brûlante, infiniment dangereuse. La langue de Harry caressait avec délice l'anneau d'argent, si froid sur la peau devenue chaude du blond. Les images et les sensations défilaient en eux comme un kaléidoscope. Drago qui tirait en soupirant sur les cheveux d'Harry tandis que son visage glissait sur son ventre, caressant son nombril et descendant plus bas encore. Harry plaquait le corps du blond contre le lit et remontait vers son visage pour parsemer de baisers les joues devenues rouges, et les lèvres, les lèvres infiniment sensibles… La chambre entière résonnait de leurs gémissements, les murs tremblaient à leur rythme. Ils oubliaient de penser, de réfléchir, de respirer. Ils s'empoignaient, se griffaient, s'épuisaient à tenter de ne faire qu'un, désespérés de sentir encore des limites entre eux.

Drago, la respiration coupée, le corps tremblant, les mains accrochées aux barreaux du lit, regardait les yeux écarquillés Harry s'asseoir lentement sur lui et remuer les fesses toujours avec cette lenteur affolante. Il tenta de le saisir par les hanches mais le Survivant lui bloqua de nouveau les mains en secouant la tête. Sans lâcher les prunelles d'acier, il saisit son membre dans sa main et s'empala dessus. Quand Drago fut totalement en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux sous la douceur et la douleur qui se mêlaient. Le Serpentard eut un sifflement désespéré devant l'immobilité soudaine de Harry, il agita les hanches, puis se redressa. Une fois assit il entoura Harry de ses bras et baisa les paupières closes, suivant du bout de la langue les mouvements secret des yeux. Le Survivant fut secoué par un tremblement et ouvrit les yeux, haletant comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Drago prit son visage entre ses mains et amorça un mouvement du bassin, Harry inspira. Pendant quelques instants le Serpentard retint son instinct qui lui hurlait d'allonger le Survivant pour le baiser profondément et vite jusqu'à la mort, et s'obligea à se mouvoir tout doucement, comme si c'était leur première fois, comme si Harry était infiniment fragile et précieux.

Et soudain le Gryfondor sortit de son état second, inclina la tête et mordit durement la base du cou de Drago qui gémit fortement. Alors Harry le repoussa pour le rallonger et donna lui même le rythme. Il se soulevait et se ré empalait totalement sur la hampe de Drago, puis se retenait et se contentait de tout petit mouvements rapides. Cambré sous lui le Serpentard subissait les volontés du Survivant, persuadé que son cœur allait lâcher, qu'une telle violence à l'intérieur n'était pas supportable. Mais si. Et la chaleur montait, et leurs cris se mélangeaient dans une symphonie que seuls connaissent les amants, et leurs mains moites dérapaient sur leurs corps en sueur pour finir par s'agripper, croisant leurs doigts comme pour se rattacher l'un à l'autre. Et quand les couleurs commencèrent à se mélanger devant leurs yeux la jouissance les emporta dans un violent éclair qui les laissa lourds l'un sur l'autre, emmêlés et incapables de bouger.

Pourtant quand Harry rouvrit les yeux dans les petites heures du matin suivant, Drago était déjà parti.

La routine est si simple à rétablir. Le Serpentard et le Gryfondor recommencèrent à se voir en cachette, de façon moins aléatoire cependant qu'avant les vacances. Les cours reprirent, plus compliqués que jamais et la pile de devoirs augmentait sans cesse, accablant les pauvres « anciens » et les septième année qui se serraient les coudes. Un véritable système d'aide pour les devoirs s'organisa, par petit groupes les élèves se soutenaient, se passaient leurs notes, se ré expliquaient les leçons. Les Serpentards étaient particulièrement recherchés pour la clarté de leurs raisonnement et les Serdaigle pour leurs connaissances intermédiaires. Seuls Drago et Harry étaient exclus de ce système vu que leurs heures libres étaient consacré à une activité très différente des devoirs. Cependant un problème assez sérieux finit au bout d'environ quatre semaines à apparaître aux yeux du Survivant : Drago avait toujours eut des excellentes notes en cours et la discipline à laquelle il était soumit depuis son enfance lui permettait de rattraper assez vite son retard. Harry, lui, se noyait. Il ne comprenait plus rien en cour, ne rendait pas ses devoirs à temps, ne les faisait pas ou rendait une pâle copie de ceux d'Hermione.

D'une certaine manière, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de parler de sa vie actuelle, il aurait sûrement dit que rien n'allait. Il se sentait vide. Même les rendez-vous avec Drago le laissait étrangement incomplet. Il savait très bien de quoi il avait besoin. Les vacances avec Rogue le lui avait fait comprendre : il avait incroyablement besoin de tendresse, d'affection. Il lui manquait la sensation d'être recherché, désiré, protégé…aimé ? Mais Malefoy avait, comme avant, des murailles bien établies contre ce genre de digressions. Si Harry venait l'enlacer sans raison il se tendait et se dégageait très vite. Pareil pour les caresses ou les baisers. Quand aux mots n'en parlons pas. N'en parlons pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de mots. Malefoy répondait par monosyllabes aux questions de Harry, quand il répondait. Le Gryfondor trouvait ça hallucinant : il couchaient ensemble depuis près de quatre mois et il ne savait toujours pas des choses toute bêtes comme sa couleur préférer, s'il aimait les animaux…Il n'avait libre champs qu'à propos du sexe. Et il est étrange de voir comme certaines des choses les plus plaisantes peuvent paraître limitées quand elles semblent empêcher le reste.

Harry commença vraiment à paniquer quand il reçu sa convocation pour les ASPIC, dans quatre semaines. Il tenta de se lancer dans des révisions mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, que faire, ni comment s'organiser. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté Hermione, absorbé par son propre travail ne pouvait l'aider.

Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui loupe lamentablement ses ASPIC ! Il voyait d'ici les gros titres. C'est alors qu'une révélation le frappa.

- Severus ! Severus il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez ! Heu…Encore. Je vais bientôt avoir mes ASPIC et je ne sais pas comment réviser, sans compter qu'il me manque au moins l'équivalant d'un mois de cours !

Rogue fixait d'un air septique la tornade échevelé qui venait de débarquer à grand fracas dans ses appartements. Depuis les vacances ses rapports avec le Survivant c'étaient limités à des échanges de sourires, de regards et de phrases de politesse qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter. Et soudain il était là, bruyant et affolé, juste devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour prendre autant de retard ?

La question glaça Harry. Que pouvait il dire ? Sans mentir, parce que Rogue le saurait immédiatement.

- J'ai…heu…j'ai été…distrait.

Le regard de Rogue lui sembla s'être voilé quelques secondes mais très vite il reprit son expression impassible.

- Très bien Mr Potter, voilà ce que nous allons faire.

Et Rogue lui dressa un programme de révision qui lui occupait toute ses heures de creux, ne lui laissant que le temps des repas et les soirées des week-end. De cette manière il pouvait parvenir à rattraper son retard et à revoir les cours qu'ils avaient déjà eu.

- Il faut que vous vous débrouillez pour obtenir les cours que vous avez manqués et que vous me les apportiez.

Harry s'en mit en quête le soir même et les révisions commencèrent. Rogue, égal à lui même était un professeur terriblement strict mais qui savait être indulgent pour de bonnes raisons. Le Survivant était obligé de réapprendre ce qu'il ne savait pas et Rogue mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il apprenait. Bien entendu le temps passé avec Drago diminuait fortement. Il ne pouvait le voir que le week-end, à moins de se passer de repas. Mais assez curieusement, cela arrangeait les choses : se voyant plus rarement ils étaient moins impatients, plus délicats et au moins cela faisait une bonne raison à Drago pour refuser de discuter avec Harry.

Ron et surtout Hermione étaient ravis du changement. Le Survivant n'avait plus le temps de s'attarder sur les complications de sa petite vie et grâce cela était de bien meilleure humeur.

Mais toutes les complications lui ressautèrent au visage un samedi soir.

Après deux heures particulièrement belles passés avec Drago, Harry c'était endormi les bras passés autour de son torse, et lorsqu'il senti le Serpentard commencer à se dégager il murmura, à moitié ensommeillé :

- Ne part pas.

- Si, répondit Drago accablé, il le faut.

A ces mots Harry se redressa, totalement réveillé :

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

Les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis tout ce temps bondirent de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

- Je veux bien qu'on reste cachés mais pourquoi tu refuses de me parler, de me connaître ? Ca ne peu pas être simplement parce que je suis un Gryfondor et toi un Serpentard, ça serait trop ridicule. Depuis près de quatre mois on couche ensemble, on c'est déjà envoyé en l'air dans presque toute les positions possible et je ne t'ai jamais tenu la main !

- Pourquoi voudrais tu qu'on se tienne la main Potter ? demanda Drago d'un ton glacial.

- Parce que c'est ce que font les couples, répondit Harry.

- Et bien justement, écoutes bien et enregistre : nous ne sommes pas un couple !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est alors ? Des fucking Friends ? Même pas vu qu'on est pas amis. On est deux inconnus. Deux inconnus qui baisent stupidement ensemble.

Harry porta ses mains à sa figure et murmura :

- Stupide, c'est trop stupide…

Malefoy contempla mal à l'aise le Survivant au bord des larmes. Il aurait voulu repousser ce moment inévitable éternellement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? marmonna-t-il avec une certaine mauvaise fois.

- D'après toi ? répondit Harry. Tu es l'un des points les plus stables de ma vie. Quelque que soit la direction où je regarde tu es toujours là, je n'imagine même pas ne plus te voir après Poudelard.

Le Serpentard se recula et dit d'un ton froid :

- Après Poudelard…Tu deviendras Auror comme prévu, tu sera très vite capitaine de brigade puis directeur. Tu épouseras qui tu voudras, tu fonderas un jolie famille. Moi je n'ai pas cette liberté là. L'avenir j'ai déjà les pieds dedans.

- Donc si tu refuse de…essayer de m'apprécier c'est parce que tu ne me vois pas dans cet avenir ? Malefoy ! On couche ensemble, je pense à toi constamment, je ne vois personne d'autre…il suffirait pas de grand chose pour que je puisse m'autoriser à t'ai…

- Ah oui ? coupa Malefoy d'un ton furieux.

Il se rapprocha de Harry, et ses yeux étincelèrent.

- Racontes autant de conneries que tu veux mais essaie de ne pas me prendre pour un imbécile en me sortant le joli couplet sur la fidélité. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il y a entre Rogue et toi ?

Harry sursauta.

- Et oui ! Tu pensais que je ne me demanderais pas pourquoi on ne se voit presque plus ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir !protesta Harry. Rogue m'aide à réviser ! J'ai pris énormément de retard, les Aspic sont dans quatre jours et sans lui j'aurais été sur de les rater.

Malefoy haussa les sourcils.

- Mais bien sur, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comment il te regardait ?

Harry s'empourpra. Il avait été sincère pourtant, il ne c'était effectivement rien passé depuis les vacances. Bien sur tout n'était pas anodin et Harry avait plusieurs fois dû se faire violence pour ne pas aller se blottir dans les bras du professeur. Souvent ils échangeaient des regards un peu trop appuyés, un peu trop brûlants, souvent leurs mains s'effleuraient un peu trop longtemps…Et Harry savait que les beaux yeux noirs le lâchaient presque aussi souvent que lui même cessait de le fixer. Quasiment jamais donc. Mais concrètement il ne c'était rien passé. Rogue se comportait en vrai professionnel.

- Tu peu dire ce que tu veux Malefoy, il m'aide juste à réviser, je ne t'oblige pas à me croire. En tout cas ne prend pas cet argument débile comme excuse à ton indifférence à mon égard.

Malefoy saisit Harry par les épaules et le secoua fortement en criant :

- Mon indifférence ? Mon …

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

- D'accord, tu veux savoir ? Très bien…Parfait.

Il s'assit sur le lit et commença :

Enfaîte quand j'étais petit mon Papa me répétait toujours : Drago, la solution de la vie se trouve dans les crêpes caramel/beurre salé, ne l'oubli jamais mon fils! XD non désoler, ce n'est que moi ^^ Voyons, vous n'allez surement pas menacer une pauvre petite comme moi, en plus, Lucius à raison, les crêpes caramel/beurre salé c'est le must du must :) Ouioui, je sais, c'est pas chentil^^ Hhuhu^^ Disons que si j'ai pleins de review désespérés je publierais peut-être la suite plus vite ;) Sinon et biiiien : à Samedi prochain !

**RAR aux anonymes:**

Caty : Et bien, toi qui t'étais plainte de la fin de l'autre chapitre celle-ci doit te plaire ! Non ? Mouhahahaha ^^

Moimoimoi : Oh ! J'adore ta façon de penser ! Tu aurais pu dire : j'espère qu'il va lui pardonner ou j'espère qu'il ne le saura pas...Mais non, c'est j'espère que lui aussi il l'a trompé !^^ Exellent. Enfin, je me permet de rappeler que c'est Drago himself qui rappel en tout temps qu'ils ne sont pas un couple. En clair, il récolte ce qu'il sème! ^^


	8. La vie devant sois

Humhum Bonjours ! Alors aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé avec la délicieuse certitude que j'étais en vacances, o bonheur absolu ^^ Je suis descendue dans la cuisine pour aller prendre mon petit déj' et ...Tiens c'est marrant j'entend des voix qui disent : On s'en fou ! XD Je préviens, il y à de grandes chances que vous me détestiez dans peu de temps donc j'en profite pour vous faire un GGGROS bisoux ! Take the Best, enjoy the rest !

Chapitre 8 : la vie devant sois.

« La plus part des gens naissent avec la vie devant eux, c'est ce qui est…normal. Moi pas. Même ma naissance à été programmé dans un but précis, de même que le mariage de mes parents, et leur naissance à eux, et le mariage de leur parents…Je crois qu'on pourrait remonter ainsi toute la dynastie des Malefoy. Chez nous on est tous riches, tous nobles et tous prisonnier de notre nom. Mon enfance, mon éducation c'est la mise en place de mon « programme autorisé » de pensé, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que ce pourquoi je suis programmé et je n'ai pas d'autre voie que celle qu'on à tracé pour moi.

Le premier imprévu de ma vie…C'est toi, Harry Potter. Mon père m'avait instamment ordonné de me tenir loin de toi, de t'éviter et désobéir à mon père me semblait totalement impossible. Et pourtant…Pourtant quand je t'ai vu dans la boutique de vêtements je n'ai eu qu'une envie : devenir ton ami. Puis je t'ai revu dans le train en compagnie de Weasley, dû haut de mes onze ans je me suis dit : allons y, c'est le moment. Mais je n'était pas encore arrivé que Ron t'avais déjà dresser le portrait de ma famille et vous m'avez accueillit avec une méfiance palpable. Alors j'ai été agressif. Je ne savais pas réagir autrement. J'ai tendu la main et ton refus à été ma punition pour ma première désobéissance. J'ai donc pris une résolution : si je n'avais pas le droit de me tenir à tes coté en temps qu'amis il était en revanche impensable que je me fonde dans la masse pour toi. J'ai décider de devenir ton ennemi, ta Némésis, ton rival. Et ça à marcher pas vrai ? On se cherchait, on se mesurait, je t'ignorais, tu me provoquais, je me moquais de toi et tu me sautais à la gorge… »

- Le bon vieux temps, dit Harry d'un ton goguenard.

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

« On était vraiment les meilleurs ennemis du monde. Il m'a fallut presque cinq ans pour grandir assez pour comprendre que une telle obsession n'était pas normale. Tu hantais mes jours et mes nuits, tu étais ma première pensée le matin et la dernière avant de m'endormir. Je te connaissait par cœur à force. Tes gestes, tes manies, tes expressions, ton emploi du temps…Et tu me le rendais bien. C'était la relation la plus réciproque que j'avais avec quelqu'un, on était absolument sur la même longueur d'onde.

Puis il y à eu les jours sombres…Le seigneur des ténèbres, les Mangemorts…Moi je pensais à toi, je croyais de toute mes forces que tu étais capable de mettre fin à tout ça. Alors je faisait ce que me disait mon père, apeuré et sans plaisir, je voulais juste gagner dû temps, le temps que tu gagnes. Pendant toute la sixième années, j'ai commencé à changer. Je nous savais presque ruiné, mon père avait perdu sa faveur auprès de Voldemort, ma mère étais menacé…et toi tu me guettais, tu me suivais. Sans le savoir tu me donnais horriblement mauvaise conscience pour ce que j'essayais de faire. Et quand tu m'as surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde…J'ai vu ton visage qui me regardait. Compatissant. Et mon cœur à bondit si haut dans ma poitrine que j'ai réalisé une chose : il ne fallait surtout pas que tu face autre chose que me haÏr. Ca t'aurais mit bien trop en danger. Alors je t'ai attaqué, tu sais la suite…J'ai vraiment cru mourir de ta main ce jour, et l'idée était…apaisante. Mais en vérité, l'instant où je suis mort c'est quand j'ai appris que tu avais embrassé la rouquine, deux jours plus tard, alors que j'était à peine guéris. C'était la réponse à ma résolution. Si tu me haÏssait à jamais il fallait que je me résigne à ce que ton cœur aille à quelqu'un d'autre… »

- Mais pourquoi, souffla Harry d'une petite voix, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné un signe, un indice, un espoir ? ça aurait put tout changer.

- Tu n'as pas encore tout entendu.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ma naissance était programmée. La demeure, les entreprises et les terrains des Malefoy devaient fusionnés avec ceux d'une autre famille. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un contrat sorcier ? C'est une sorte de promesse de vente à longue échéance, pour pourvoir ce faire confiance, au lieu de mettre de l'argent en caution on lie deux personnes de chair. Comme ça les deux famille se retrouvent définitivement lié. Pour mes parents c'était l'alliance Black/Malefoy. La guerre nous ayans quasiment ruiné, aujourd'hui le lien est plus nécessaire que jamais. Commence tu à comprendre Harry ? Te rends tu compte ? Je suis fiancé depuis ma naissance à Pansy Parkinson… »

Harry hoqueta mais Drago ne le laissa pas parler.

« Nous sommes les garants du contrat de nos familles, nous sommes tout les deux nés pour ça ! Je guère déjà les affaires des Malefoy depuis la mort de mon père. Eux auront le prestige de notre nom et nous nous aurons la fortune. Il m'est impossible de refuser tout ça sauf à vouloir perdre la vie et condamner ma famille. »

Drago attrapa la main de Harry et sans le regarder conclu :

- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Mon corps et on esprit ont déjà été vendu, je n'aurais pût t'offrire que mon cœur et toi…Tu mérites tellement plus !

Harry resta pensif et dit finalement :

- Mais si il est clair de Pansy et toi ne vous aimez pas alors…

- Alors oui, on va faire un fils puis on ira soigneusement voir ailleurs. C'est une fille sympa, la vie avec elle ne devrait pas être trop pénible…Elle prendra un amant et moi aussi…

- Pourquoi te ne veux pas que ça soit moi? soupira Harry à voix basse. Fait un fils s'il le faut puis reviens moi.

Drago secoua la tête.

- Tu ne te rend vraiment pas compte. Il faudrait vivre en se cachant sans cesse, en mentant à tout le monde. Tu devrais m'attendre constamment, me guetter à chaque secondes dans la solitude. Parce que tu es célèbre, il suffirait d'un journaliste, d'une photo et il s'en suivrait un scandale monstrueux, ton image sera brisé, les gens te détesteront, Pansy ne pourra fermer les yeux, on devra rompre tout les contrats. Tout ce pourquoi nos vies ont été bâties sera gâché et ce sera la ruine. Je refuse de t'imposer ça. C'est sans issue. Tu mérites d'être aimé à la face du monde, choyé à chaque instants…Moi je ne peu pas t'offrire ne serait-ce que de la certitude de te réveiller dans mes bras le matin.

Harry resta muet. Il ne parvenais qu'à peine à envisager tout ce que Drago avait dû souffrir à cause de lui…

- C'est injuste C'est tellement stupide ! Comment vos parents ont-ils pu condamner ton avenir comme ça ? Comment ont ils put te priver de…de toute ta liberté future ? Je veux dire, moi, rien que de savoir que j'était l'Elu « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » ça me rendait malade ! Mais au moins, je me consolais en me disant que je faisait ça pour…

- Sauver le monde, compléta Drago d'un ton narquois.

- Voilà ! Au moins le sacrifice de ses quelques années de vie servait à quelque chose !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !s'exclama Drago. Je ne suis pas un héros moi ! La seule chose que protège mon sacrifice personnel c'est l'entité toujours présente de ma famille, un vaste réseau d'aristocrates prétentieux et tordus…Mais ils sont tout ce que j'ai jamais connu.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui avant de revenir vers Drago :

- Tu pourrais refuser ! J'ai sauvé le monde, comme tu le fait si bien remarquer, je dois bien trouver un moyen de te détacher de ce contrat sans mettre ta famille et ta vie en péril ! Tu pourrais partir, disparaître, tout recommencer ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais rien faire d'autre, tu es brillant ! Si tu acceptes, on trouveras quelque chose, j'en suis sur !

Le Serpentard regarda le visage transporté de son amant. Potter aurait put se résigner, baisser les bras tout de suite, compatir simplement et laisser tomber…Mais non, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de défendre la liberté et d'un certain coté, Drago était heureux de le voir faire ça pour lui.

- Tu rêves Harry Potter, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a de la Magie que le monde est un conte de fée. Je n'ai pas la force morale nécessaire pour accepter de risquer de mourir et de ruiner ma famille sur la seule promesse que tu trouveras in extremis une solution miracle.

- Je refuse d'abandonner ! répondit Harry.

- Il est temps de devenir adulte petit Potter…

Drago caressa ses cheveux en bataille avec une tendresse infinie dans le regard.

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire…C'est pour ça que je n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher pour autre chose qu'une dispute. C'est pour ça que j'ai été aussi odieux. Ce baiser n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu…Mais une fois lancé ma seule solution était de faire en sorte que tu ne tombe surtout pas amoureux de moi.

Harry eut un petit rire enroué et Malefoy se rapprocha encore pour le serrer dans ses bras :

- Tu veux absolument faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Oui. Absolument. N'importe quoi.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire et déclara :

- Alors trouves quelqu'un de bien et sois heureux Harry, tu me le promet ? Comme ça je serais heureux aussi.

Harry pencha sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son cou et murmura contre sa peau :

- Promis.

Aloooors, ça vous à plut ?

Huhu ^^ Pourquoi je sens des ondes d'agressivités puissante ? XD Bon je tiens à vous rappelez 2 détails : Cette fic à encore devant elle 2 chapitres et un bonus et c'est un Happy-End ! Et puis...un auteur mort, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne peu plus publier...sois dit à toutes fins utiles. A la semaine prochaine :)

**RAR aux annonymes:**

Caty : Hihihi^^Oh un chaton ! Tout meugnon avec ses grands yeux ! Comment tu fais pour toujours réussir à me lire même pas deux heures après que j'ai publié ? T'es forte !

La poupée démoniaque : Niniania tu auras la suite comme tout le monde :) contente de te voir par ici !

Revelhuna : (pardon si j'écorche ton pseudo) Mais non je ne suis pas sadique du-tout-du-tout :)


	9. ASPICS

Me revoilààà ! Alors les vacances ? (ou non ^^) Je reviens tout fraichement de la Chibi Japan Expo et je suis encore à moitié entrain de planer :))) Que du Bonheur ! Voilà la suite Mesdames et Messieurs ! (si vous existez ^^)

Chapitre 9. Aspics.

La terrible et très redoutée semaine des examens finie par arriver. Grâce à Rogue Harry était paré, ce qui ne lui empêcha de passer comme tout les autres la soirée à se ronger les sangs devant des livres qu'il n'arrivait même plus à lire. Finalement ils étaient tous allés se coucher, tentant désespérément de se relaxer et de s'endormir.

Devant leurs feuilles les adolescents s'obligeaient à avancer question par question, de répondre de façon aussi complète que possible, quitte à mettre tout ce qu'il leur passait par la tête en rapport proche où lointain avec le sujet.

- Le stress c'est vraiment terrible, marmonna Ron. J'arrive même plus à manger !

- Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que je savais sur les enchantements protecteurs mais il me semble que j'ai oublié…

- Détends toi Ron, cette saucisse n'est pas ton examinatrice, tu peu la manger la conscience tranquille, conseilla doctement Harry.

Depuis deux jours les garçons avait pris l'habitude de faire la sourde oreille à ce que racontait Hermione. C'est vrai quoi, qui a envie d'entendre parler d'un examen une fois que l'examen en question est fini ?

- Je crois que le Mardi soir c'est ce qu'il y a de pire, se plaignit Dean, ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on souffre et on sait qu'il nous reste encore trois jours à tenir.

- Courage ! dit Seamus, au moins demain on a que la pratique en sortilège, après l'aprèm est libre !

- Libre tu parles, je vais encore la passer le nez dans mes notes…

- Si tu survis aux sortilèges, fit remarquer Ron.

- Très juste, je crois que cette matière va m'achever.

- Et les runes de métamorphose ont deux écritures selon qu'on veuille donner un ordre ou être plus subtile…monologuait vaillamment Hermione.

Cette ambiance plaisait à Harry. Parce que lui trouvait que les examens avaient quelque chose de rassurant et de reposant. Pour le moment il s'en sortait plutôt bien et surtout…surtout quand il était devant sa copie son cerveau était entièrement sollicité et ses pensées ne pouvaient plus s'égarer sur un sujet appelé Drago Malefoy.

Harry ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser toute la portée des révélations de Drago. Rien que l'idée d'être né dans le but de tuer Voldemort lui avait donné une impression d'enfermement mais ce n'était rien comparé au blond. Lui pendant toute la guerre et maintenant encore n'avait aucun espoir d'être délivré, jamais. Et lui, Harry…lui l'avait fait souffrir tout ce temps. Il l'avait fait vivre, en l'obligeant sans le vouloir à s'impliquer dans quelque chose que ses parents n'avaient pas prévu et il lui avait fait du mal. Parce que vivre c'est souffrir. Et endurer.

Et il se repassait tout les détails qui lui avait échappés…Drago qui l'espionnait par une fenêtre, Drago qui le guettait au détour d'un couloir, Drago qui était toujours là, qui souriait en lui balançant des insultes, lui qui ne souriait jamais. Et toute les fois où il l'avait enlacé pour le lâcher aussitôt, son regard qui se détournait, arrogant, quand Harry le surprenait à le fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance et la manière dont il l'avait écrasé contre lui au retour des vacances... Tous les mots toujours absents qui étaient passés dans des petits gestes qui avaient échappés à Harry. Une caresse sur sa joue, une main qui remontait le drap sur lui et tout se temps passer à l'observer quand il dormait…

Contrairement aux autres élèves, Drago était parfaitement détendu. Les bonnes notes aux examens ne lui étaient pas nécessaires et de toute façon elles n'étaient qu'une simple formalité pour lui. Le mercredi après midi, un peu fatigué, il alla se poser avec son livre de métamorphose sur un banc du parc. Ce coin lui plaisait, il était à l'écart des allés et venues des élèves, à moitié dissimulé par les arbres et pourtant ensoleillé. Il faisait beau, ce qui était un crime. Il devrait toujours faire gris pendant des examens, histoire de ne pas trop exposer aux élèves tout le gâchis du fait de rester deux, trois, cinq heures dans une salle de classe close. Drago jeta un coup d'œil négligeant au chapitre qu'il était censé relire. Il savait déjà toutes ces bêtises.

Un mouvement dans les feuillages lui fit lever la tête. Harry se tenait là. Il avait l'air assez surprit, un peu gêné et tenait à la main son livre de métamorphose. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, dévoilant entièrement son visage doux, presque enfantin s'il n'y avait une certaine dureté dans le tracé de la mâchoire et des pommettes.

- Désolé…bafouilla-t-il. Je ne savais pas…qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

S'efforçant de rester impassible Drago se décala d'une demie fesse sur la gauche. Comprenant le message Harry lui offrit un sourire tout en fossettes, beaucoup trop lumineux et alla s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il resta immobile l'espace de quelques minutes, puis sembla se souvenir qu'il n'était pas censé dévisager béatement Drago et prit son livre sur ses genoux et commença à le lire.

Du moins à tenter de faire semblant d'une manière convaincante.

Le Serpentard laissa glisser ses yeux sur son voisin et le trouva entrain de le regarder, Harry détourna les yeux en rougissant. Dès qu'il vit que le blond était revenu à sa lecture il reprit son observation. Puis, se raisonnant retourna à sa leçon. Mais à peine eut-il les yeux sur le livre qu'il eut de nouveau envie de voir Drago. Il lui jeta un regard à la dérobé et rencontra les yeux gris de Drago qui s'empourpra et reprit sa lecture en toussotant comme si de rien était.

Et les heures passaient. Harry avait plus que jamais conscience de son bras qui frôlait celui de Drago et sursauta presque quand son genou se colla contre le sien. Mais il ne se dégagea pas, curieusement apaisé par les vagues de chaleur du montaient de ce contact, réchauffant tout son être. Finalement Drago, bercé par les nuages qui passaient, par la respirations tranquille d' Harry et par la paix de l'instant s'affala un peu plus sur le banc, glissant dans le sommeil. Le Grydondor suivit le mouvement, entièrement d'accord, laissant son livre de métamorphose tomber par terre, se blottissant douillettement contre le Serpentatrd. Sans aucun mot il écouta les battements de son cœur et suivit le rythme de sa respiration. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment à leur tour.

Quand il se réveilla la soirée était déjà bien avancée et comme d'habitude Drago était parti. Harry prit en soupirant son livre de métamorphose posé sur le banc et se dirigea vers le château. Il était à mis chemin quand un doute le pris…Il lui semblait que son livre était bien plus corné que ça. Ouvrant la couverture il vit avec un coup au cœur une écriture calligraphié qui disait :

_Ce livre appartient à Drago Malefoy. _

Le blond avait dû se tromper.

Ou non.

Comme toute choses les examens aussi finirent par toucher à leur fin, et quand, à cinq heure de l'après midi les examinateurs demandèrent aux étudiants de poser leurs plumes une clameur fit trembler les murs du château. On vit des élèves débouler dans les couloirs sous l'œil indulgents des tableaux. Les résultats, échec ou réussite importaient peu à cet instant : ils étaient enfin libre ! Ce ne fut qu'embrassades, cris et danse-de-la-joie improvisée. Vers sept heures tous descendirent à Près au lard pour une soirée au Trois balais que la directrice Macgonagal avait réservé spécialement pour les étudiants, en guise de cadeau de départ.

Au matin les élèves se levèrent vers dix heures, ravis et le cœur un peu barbouillé. L'euphorie de la veille retombait face à la perspective de devoir quitter le château dans quelques heures. Le quitter définitivement. C'est curieux comme les examens avaient réussit à masquer le fait que leur scolarité était terminé, que plus jamais ils ne s'assailliraient dans ses classes, plus jamais ils ne feraient semblant d'écouter ces professeurs… La plus-part faisaient consciencieusement leurs valises, mais une heure avant le départ ils étaient nombreux à déambuler sans but dans les couloirs, frôlant les murs du bout des doigts et s'échangeant des sourires incertains. Bien sur ceux qui étaient amis savaient qu'il allaient se revoir, le monde magique avait de nombreux moyen de communication. Mais ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils ne reverraient sûrement plus jamais tout ces visages vaguement familiers de la masse des gens de tout les jours. Tout ces gens avec qui on est pas vraiment proche mais qui font partis de notre quotidien, tout simplement parce qu'on les voit tout les jours depuis sept ou huit ans. C'était les adieux à une époque, à un âge, à un monde.

Dans le train l'ambiance était à la joie et aux larmes. Certains étaient surexcités, d'autres légèrement abattus. Les barrières entre les maisons étaient définitivement abattues et les élèves s'étaient réunis dans les compartiments sans autres distinctions que celle de leurs affections ou seulement des goûts. Ce qui expliquait comment Harry se retrouva assit entre la fenêtre et Drago Malefoy, dans le même compartiment que Pansy Parkinson, Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Clarck Gabe (_^^ j'ai pas pu résister_), un Serdaigle très doué pour le Quidditch. Ce petit groupe, ennemis parfois, rivaux souvent et toujours mesurés les uns aux autres avaient eut envie de passer ensemble ces derniers instants. En souvenirs de tout ce qui ne sera plus, les Gryfondors et les Serpentards ayant très peu de chance de se revoir, sauf par hasard. Il n'y avait eut aucune paroles, juste la même idée, le même mouvement, un accord silencieux et évident.

La tête appuyée contre le carreau, la main traînant négligemment à quelques centimètres de la cuisse de son voisin Harry se repassait la scène de ses adieux à Rogue. C'était à peine une heure avant que le train parte que Harry s'était aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune promesse de revoir le professeur. Il s'était alors précipité dans ses appartements pour le trouver debout face à la vitre magique qui montrait la vue sur le Poudelard express et les élèves qui commençaient à embarquer. Il s'était retourné et lui avait adressé un sourire un peu crispé.

- Je vais vous revoir ? avait demandé Harry.

- Vous savez où je suis les trois quart de l'année, je ne pense pas que vous allez avoir du mal à me trouver si vous décidiez de me chercher.

Harry avait hoché la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'une foule de mots s'accumulaient dans sa gorge et pourtant il ne savait que dire.

- Merci, articula-t-il finalement. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie de toute les façons possibles et imaginables. Sans vous je serais mort ou j'aurais attrapé la grosse tête ou j'aurais échoué à mes examens…

- Remerciez-vous plutôt, répondit Rogue, sibyllin.

Le professeur avait passé une de ses longues mains dans les cheveux du Gryfondor et expliqué :

- Je n'aurais jamais fait tout ça si vous n'aviez pas été...vous même, tout simplement.

Puis il lui avait fait remarquer qu'il allait rater l'embarquement et Harry était repartit en courant. Mais à peine sorti, il avait fait demi tour, était revenu dans les appartements et avait littéralement sauté au cou de son professeur pour promettre, écarlate :

- Au revoir.

Le Poudelard express arriva en gare 9/3/4 après un voyage qui n'avait jamais parut si court. Personne n'avait remarqué que Drago et lui étaient serrés un peu plus que nécessaire. Ni qu'avant de descendre du train le blond avait retenu Harry par le t-shirt et avait plaqué sur ses lèvres un baiser aussi fort que désespéré, juste avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Une fois sur le quai Harry avait été submergé par une série de bisous, d'embrassades, de poignées de mains donnés par certainement tout les élèves de son année. Il y avait répondu d'un ton distrait et gêné, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir Drago. Finalement au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable la foule se dispersa et il resta légèrement étourdit avec Ron et Hermione. Le Survivant parcourut le quai presque désert des yeux, mortifié. Puis juste devant la barrière magique il aperçut une chevelure blonde.

- Harry ? Mes parents sont là, s'exclama Ron avec qui Harry partait, on y va ?

Au loin Drago Malefoy lui adressa un sourire en coin avant de se retourner et de franchir la barrière.

- Allons y, répondit Harry à voix basse.

Et son meilleur ami lui envoya une bonne claque dans le dos avec un grand sourire en prime qui lui fit du bien.

Et bien heu...voilàvoilàvoilà quoi ^^ Hihi ^^ Il reste un chapitre et un Épilogue en Bonus :) Allons allons, un peu de clémence, je ne suis pas si cruelle au fond XD Merci So Special à Wagashi-san qui a reviewé tout les chapitres d'un coup avec des super-reviews qui m'ont vraiment données la pèèèche !

**RAR aux annonymes :**

Tasha, fille de mon coeur : Coucou ! ça fait trop plaisir de te voir sur mon Virage :) Merci pour tes reviews ! Oui j'adule Drago et je l'assume en plus ! Du citron encore et toujours, parce qu'on aime ça, oui m'dame :) Félicitation pour tes progrès en anglais, je suis ciée ! Un jour tu arrêtera le dissolvant et tu seras parfaite !

Moimoimoi : Je vois que ta haine de Severus à la vie dure, quoique je puisse écrire...Dommage ! Je crains que pour la possession de Drago tu n'ai à subir une résistance achernée ! (ouaiis ! Fight ans la boue pour Drago !)


	10. Retour aux sources

Cafééé ! Je vais vous parler de cette boisson que j'ai longtemps dénigré : infiniment trop amère, trop noire, trop agressive, une boisson qui réunit des adultes barbants autour d'une table où devant un journal à mourir d'ennui. Et pourtant me voilà un tasse à la main, bénissant ce curieux liquide que je ne trouve pas bon mais qui, allez savoir pourquoi, me plait ^^ Je raconte carrément ma vie là XD Mais c'est pas grave je ne dérange personne, où alors pas grand monde ! Bon ça y est on arrive à la fin de ma première fanfic, si vous avez pris à la lire au moins la moitié du plaisir que j'ai eue à l'imaginer et à l'écrire alors j'aurais réussit mon coup !

Enjoy !

Chapitre 10. Retour aux sources.

Drago Malefoy triait son courrier d'un main négligente tout en buvant son café du matin. La grande table de la salle à manger était couverte de croissants, de brioches, de confitures, bref tout ce qu'on pouvait demander pour un bon petit déjeuner. Scorpius dévorait d'ailleurs d'un bon appétit. A l'autre bout de la table Pansy buvait son thé tout en contemplant son époux et son fils avec un sourire. On pourrait toujours trouver à redire, mais elle avait tout de même une bonne famille. D'un commun accord Drago et elle avait refusés d'imposer à leur fils la dureté de l'éducation qu'ils avait eux-même reçu. Le manoir Malefoy c'était au fur et à mesure remplit de couleurs et de distractions diverses et Scorpius n'était pas promis à qui que ce soit. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à son père, mais un observateur attentif aurait vu dans la forme en amande de ses yeux les origines maternelles.

- Dit moi Drago, tu as l'intention de te rendre à la réunion des anciens élèves de Poudelard organisé aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago leva la tête de son courrier, le visage indifférent, comme s'il n'y avait pas encore réfléchit. Comme s'il n'y pensait pas depuis le jour où il avait reçu son invitation.

- Oui je pense, finit-il par répondre, et toi ?

- Bien sur, fit-elle avec un sourire, depuis le temps que j'attend une bonne excuse pour revoir ce cher Poudelard…J'irais déposer Scorpius chez son ami avant et nous y irons ensemble, d'accord ?

Drago hocha la tête et se replongea dans son courrier. Il n'était pas impatient. Non. D'ailleurs si il lisait toujours la même ligne depuis tout à l'heure c"était un pur hasard.

Poudelard n'avait pas changer d'une brique. Les gens si. Ils avaient vieillit, certains c'étaient enlaidit, d'autres au contraire avaient embellit. Drago était ainsi resté bouche bée par la mine radieuse et épanouie d'Hermione qui portait sa petite dernière sur la hanche. Il avait même pris sur lui pour la saluer sans aménité ainsi que son mari, Ron, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Pansy était tout de suite partie piailler avec ses copines et Drago après avoir fait un signe de tête complice à Blaise c'était dirigé vers le champagne.

Zabini Blaise était vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il était parti à Paris pour quatre ans après Poudelard et en était revenu riche et investi dans des affaires un peu louches mais stables. La presse le connaissait, les politiques le redoutaient... sans connaître ni son nom ni son visage. Il était devenu un chef de l'ombre. Une de ses célébrités inconnue du grand publique dans la mains desquels mangeaient tout les ministres. Tout en gardant pour la façade une réputation d'aritocrate doué en affaires Blaise était un marionnettiste du monde. Ravi de cette position entre équilibre et force le métisse vivait confortablement, séducteur redouté et…parfait amant. Drago en savait quelque chose. La première fois, ça c'était fait sur un coup de tête et le blond avait dit que ça ne se reproduirait jamais. Mais comment résister à ses petites attentions, ses regards, sa distance irrésistible et sa malice? Drago commençait à peine à réaliser à quel point Blaise construisait autour de lui un piège délicat auquel il n'avait qu'à s'abandonner...Il en était devenu quasiment indispensable, un repère. Et Drago se disait de plus en plus souvent qu'il allait finir par céder et par, peut-être baisser la garde de son coeur. Ces relations avec Zabini étaient plus précieuse que jamais, presque plus qu'à Poudelard où Malefoy avait la tête trop remplie d'une certaine personne pour vraiment s'intéresser à son ami sur ce plan là.

D'ailleurs la certaine personne en question restait invisible. Severus Rogue était venu le saluer d'une poignée de main chaleureuse et Drago avait discuté longuement avec lui avant que le professeur ne soit accaparé par l'un de ses collègues. Malefoy avait eut tout de même le temps de constaté que Rogue n'avait, en dix ans, pas pris une ride. S'en était presque incroyable mais à quarante ans passés le professeur était plus majestueux et plus charismatique que jamais. Et il semblait s'être...adoucit. Oh bien sur c'était une différence imperceptible pour qui ne le conaissait pas aussi bien que lui, mais ses sarcasmes sentaient moins l'amertumes, ses reblufades étaient moins cyniques et même ses redoutables rictus moqueur avaient gagnés un ou deux degrès.

- Salut toi !

Drago sourit en entendant cette voix, avant même de se retourner pour apercevoir un Harry rayonnant qui lui serra la main avec enthousiasme. Le Survivant n'avait pas grandit mais Drago vit qu'il avait changé. Il n'avait plus cette ombre un peu craintive dans le regard et son corps avec perdu cette impression de minceur maladive qu'il lui avait toujours connu. Harry Potter avait finit par se débarrasser de ses démons pour devenir l'homme accomplit qu'il était maintenant. Ses yeux étaient plus vert que jamais.

- Bonjour, le salua Drago. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

- Rien de très original j'en ai peur. Je suis capitaine d'une brigade d'Aurors doués, mais on a pas grand choses à faire et je guette les criminels magique presque avec impatience.

Drago rigola. Effectivement la carrière de Potter suivait le plan prévu. L'ancien Serpentard s'étonnait de son calme, de sa tranquillité d'esprit. Il était sur ces gardes, attendant un frémissement, un battement qui finirais forcément par se produire.

- J'ai appris ton mariage, félicitations, poursuivit Harry, ton fils n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est chez un ami, je te le présenterais un jour si tu veux, c'est un garçon formidable !

Il y avait tant de fierté dans la voix de Malefoy que Harry faillit lancé une réflexion sur un certain « papa-gâteux » qu'il soupçonnait, mais se retint à la dernière minute.

- Où vis-tu ? demanda soudain Drago d'une voix un peu grave.

Harry soutint son regard et répondit :

- Ici. Mais pour les vacances je vais dans une très belle maison en Bretagne, au bord de la mer…

Drago inspira et hocha lentement la tête avec sourire un peu crispé. Le voilà, il y était. Pas grand chose, juste un pincement dans la poitrine, une bouffée de regrets...Il inspira profondément et s'autorisa une seconde. Une seconde blotti dans les iris vertes, une seconde pour regretter ce qui aurait put être. Drago lâcha les brides de sa volonté et saisit spontanément les mains de Harry dans les siennes. Plus petites, carrées, bronzées. Et sentit l'émotion le submerger comme une vague irrésistible, le soulever vers le ciel...Et le Serpentard écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Car ce qu'il ressentait ce n'était pas de douleure, ce n'était pas de la rage, ce n'était même pas du désir. Juste de la tendresse. Une affection énorme comme un soleil et tout aussi brillante. Une émotion positive et merveilleuse qui lui fit monté un sourire magnifique au visage.

Harry le lui rendit, suivant son cheminement de pensés. Rien n'était effacé, rien n'était amoindri. Mais ils avaient tout deux trouvé le moyen de surmonter l'impossible, d 'amorcer en douceur les virages de leurs vies chaotiques, de guérir sans occulter et d'évoluer vers la paix qu'ils avaient tant rêvés. Il restait juste une chose à vérifier pour que tout soit parfait, songea Drago.

- Tu es heureux ?

Harry jeta un regard circulaire aux gens autour de lui, la nombreuse famille de Ron et Hermione, le couple de Dean et Seamus, un certain professeur qui s'apprêtait à déserter, lassé des mondanités. Il regarda à travers eux le temps écoulé depuis dix ans, le temps futur qui s'annonçait et répondit avec un sourire qui fit étinceler les émeraudes de ses yeux :

- Oui.

Juste une promesse tenue. Alors Drago relâcha doucement ses mains, une douce boulle de chaleure nichée dans sa poitrine.

Finiiiiiii ! J'avais l'intention d'arrêter sur ça, mais une autre petite scène m'est venue en tête, donc je l'ajoute en guise de Bonus . Elle n'apporte rien à l'histoire, c'était vraiment par pur plaisir ^^Et puis on m'a fait remarqué que je risquais légèrement de me faire massacré si je ne la rajoutait pas XD Donc je vais être exceptionnellement gentille et mettre le bonus en ligne dès demain ! Merci infiniment à tout ceux qui me lisent ! Etant donné que c'est ma première fic j'aurais vraiment besoin d'avis pour savoir quoi améliorer et quoi garder tel quel, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !


	11. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

Drago Malefoy étendit ses jambes sur son bureau dans une attitude nonchalante qui aurait révolté feu son père. Il renversa la tête et arrière et fit un bond en entendant un bruit contre la fenêtre. Un hiboux plutôt chargé le fixait. Drago fronça les sourcils et lui ouvrit. Il détacha le paquet de la patte du hiboux qui s'envola aussitôt. Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Drago enleva le papier kraft et découvrit un livre de métamorphose en bon état mais assez ancien. Avec surprise il reconnu son vieux manuel, celui qu'il avait laissé à Harry. Un mot y était épinglé, le cœur battant Drago reconnu l'écriture sèche de Rogue.

_Je vous rends ceci et vous donnes cela, in memorise._

En ouvrant la couverture du livre Drago trouva un photo sorcière glissé dedans. On y voyait deux jeunes hommes endormis. Un blond, qui tenait contre lui un brun. Drago avait son bras passé autour de la taille de Harry dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Le livre de Drago était soigneusement posé sur le bord du banc et celui de Harry lamentablement renversé dans l'herbe verte. L'image avait dù d'être prise en cachette, d'un point assez élevé. On voyait un peu les arbustes autour d'eux et on devinait que c'était le début de l'été. Leurs expressions étaient incroyablement paisibles et détendues. Harry avait encore un peu cette mine de chaton effarouché de son enfance, déjà presque effacée par les traits d'adultes qui commençaient à se dessiner. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille caressaient son front et ses lèvres étaient plissées en une moue de contentement adorable. Son poing droit agrippait la chemise de Drao. Le blond avait un sourire, chose exceptionnelle à l'époque chez lui, un sourire tendre, un sourire de quelqu'un qui semble n'avoir rien à craindre de l'avenir. Drago avait presque oublié qu'ils avaient eu ces visages là, un jour, à dix neuf ans. L'instant capturé était si doux que l'émotion qui saisit l'ex Serpentard n'avait pas la douleur qu'elle prenait parfois quand il repensait à ces moments. Au contraire, elle était douce et profonde comme un bon souvenir.

La photo était presque immobile si l'on exceptait le vent qui jouait dans leurs mèches, le rythme calme de leurs respirations et parfois l'étreinte qui se resserrait un peu, une main qui caressait du bout des doigts, un sourire sur un visage…

**RAR aux anonymes :**

Moimoimoi : Gomen nasaÏ si tu es déçue, mais enfaîte je pense que vu la relation qu'ils avaient Harry et Drago ne pouvait pas finir ensemble. J'espère que malgré tout cette histoire t'a plut !

Emeline : Navrée de t'avoir fait pleurer (humainement parlant c'est vrai mais auteurement palant je suis RAVIE de t'avoir émue à se point XD) J'aurais donc convaincue une Drarryste de la beauté d'un Snarry ? Magnifique, tu n'aurais pas pu me faire un plus beau compliment :) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lue ma fic et de l'avoir rewiewé, ça m'a fait plaisir de voir l'évolution de ton avis au fur et à mesure.

Amako : Merci, j'espère que le reste t'a plu aussi !

Neko-chan : oui mais tu vois pour respecter la psychologie de mes personnages il fallait que...naan je blague, en faite j'ai mit Sev' et Drago en caleçon dans la boue et je leur ai dit : battez vous ! Le gagnant se récupère Harry... Et bien sur Sev à gagné (attend, sans magie Drago n'est qu'un gringalet, mignon certe, mais niveau muscles...) XD Bon c'est pas si méchant si ? Gommen alors ^^ si tu la relie tu n'auras qu'à sauter le chapitre 10 ! A la prochaine !

Voilà, c'est fini pour de bon. Effectivement c'est très court mais c'est ce que j'appelle mes « court-métrage mental » quand juste une image, juste une scène de quelques secondes s'impose dans ma tête et que j'ai qu'un moyen pour m'en débarrasser : l'écrire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, on m'a fait la remarque qu'aparament j'avais un sens un peu particulier des happys-end ^^ Ecrire une fanfic complète pour la première fois est vraiment une expérience très intéressante ! J'en écrit une autre beaucoup plus longue mais je ne sais pas si je vais la publier...On verra ! En tout cas, à la prochaine, quand ça sera moi qui lira et reviewra vos fanfics ! Cause Reading Is Life :))

Longue Vie au Yaoi !

Bien à vous,

Abyssanne.


End file.
